


Джанкспейс

by 382



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, modern!AU, Хакс на десять лет старше Бена и в начале истории женат, повседневность
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 05:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11867382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/382/pseuds/382
Summary: Армитаж Хакс — владелец медиахолдинга «Первый Порядок». Бен Соло — выпускник факультета журналистики и сын идеологического противника Хакса, Леи Органа. У Хакса и Бена не должно быть ничего общего, и, тем не менее, однажды они начинают работать вместе





	Джанкспейс

— Поздравляю нас с покупкой очередной кучи мусора, которой неплохо бы разжигать костры на задних дворах. — Хакс обвел присутствующих взглядом. — До вчерашнего дня ходили разные слухи, но, уверяю вас, правление «Первого Порядка», и я в первую очередь, единогласно приняло положительное решение по вопросу приобретения разорившегося издания. Так что с этой минуты радоваться можно вполне официально.  
  
Раздались сдержанные хлопки и короткие поздравления с места. Что ж, у Хакса за плечами были годы сотрудничества с этими людьми и другой реакции от них он не ждал. Собравшиеся редакторы, обозреватели, верстальщики, фоторедакторы и тем более стажеры до настоящего момента могли лишь смутно догадываться о повестке дня. Каждый из них втайне надеялся, что его пригласили сюда по какому угодно, но только не по этому поводу. Но из огромного штата сотрудников на сегодняшнюю планерку Хакс сразу отобрал тех, кого хотел назначить на новый проект.  
  
Конечно, любой проект — это работа, а работа — это деньги. Однако отсутствие восторга и энтузиазма в комментариях тоже не нуждалось. Все ожидали, что сейчас Хакс запустит свою традиционную схему. Сначала он передаст свежеприобретенное издание группе стажеров, предварительно познакомив их со всеми нужными людьми, за помощью к которым они смогут обращаться в любое время по любым вопросам, а значит, безнаказанно отвлекать их от прямых обязанностей. Затем обозначит сроки, настолько сжатые, что всем участникам будет разумнее заглянуть в Биг Файф за спальными мешками и другим походным снаряжением первой необходимости, попрощаться с друзьями, домашними животными и родными и переехать жить в офис. Это заметно увеличит количество людей, пытающихся принять душ в раковинах уборных. Финальным же этапом, когда по причине неопытности, отсутствия желания развиваться у большинства стажеров, а также простого предела человеческих возможностей все — абсолютно все, — будет провалено и сорвано, он заберет проект себе. И, конечно, подключит еще парочку проверенных и свободных сотрудников из издательства, пока не будет собрана полноценная рабочая группа и наняты новые люди. Правда, стоило учитывать, что наличие свободного времени у любого здесь присутствующего проигрывало в реальности факту существования, к примеру, единорогов в этом мире. Что превращало спасение журнала из сказки со счастливым концом в триллер с игрой на выживание.  
  
Подобные меры Хакса зачастую оставались кем-то непонятыми, а вся линия поведения приравнивалась к злоупотреблению властью и акту самолюбия. Однако находились и те, кто знал, что он не отличался пристрастием к демонстрации власти ради самой демонстрации. Такие люди с ним и работали уже долгое время. Они-то понимали: передача проекта стажерам давала возможность посмотреть, что те смогут сделать, когда есть, от чего отталкиваться. Установка жестких сроков — увидеть и показать им самим их предел и потенциал. Предоставление же возможности получить консультацию — узнать об их способности обучаться и пользоваться связями. Все это являлось характеристиками успешных представителей СМИ. Все это — необходимые условия, соблюдения которых Хакс, как руководитель, требовал от каждого, заставляя всех соответствовать заданной планке и уровню их корпорации.  
  
Управлять медиахолдингом, контролировать десятки газет и журналов под силу только тому, кто умеет расставлять приоритеты, кто знает и может то, что знают и могут лишь единицы. И Хакс представлял собой именно такую персону.  
  
Вызывая резонанс, он из раза в раз оставлял без лишних объяснений как и решение поручить стажерам спасение загнувшегося журнала, так и решение разогнать их всех после провала. Всегда находились те, кто за подобные поступки испытывал к нему слепую ненависть — или же обожание. То, что люди обладали разным уровнем сообразительности, не было новостью. Новости создавал Хакс, а все, что происходило вокруг, оставалось лишь реакцией на них.  
  
Поэтому сейчас каждый сидящий в зале мысленно примерил на себя роль того «счастливчика» которому придет приглашение подключиться к новому проекту после фиаско новичков. И в свете того, что журнал освещал нехарактерную для издательства тематику, перешептывания оказались вполне предсказуемы.  
  
Хакс дал коллегам несколько минут, прежде чем продолжил:  
  
— Готовы вы или нет, но из пепла должен появиться феникс. На этот раз никаких экспериментов. Никаких пробных команд, никаких «покажите, что можете». Переделывать потом времени не будет, как не будет и выделенных на это дополнительных средств. Так что делаем сразу и наверняка. Курировать проект будет Джейд, — та кивнула, услышав свое имя, — она же и распределит задачи. Рассчитанный на более молодую, чем та, с которой мы привыкли работать, аудиторию, журнал «Джанкспейс» нуждается в новой жизни прямо сейчас, и мы в него эту новую жизнь вдохнем. Однако я лишь введу вас в курс дела. Дальше — сами. — Хакс встал из-за стола, шагнул к флипчарту и крупными, но аккуратными буквами написал название журнала вверху листа. Колпачок на маркере еще не успел щелкнуть, как раздался чей-то комментарий.  
  
— Но, послушайте! Оно же ни о чем. Ну «мусорка» и «мусорка». Так к нему все и будут относиться. Пройдут мимо, еще и высмеют. Даже мой младший брат на такое не купится. В первую очередь нужно менять заголовок.  
  
— Кто это сказал? — Хакс обернулся через плечо. На другом конце стола поднялась рука. Он мог свериться со списком, узнать оттуда имя и вспомнить какие-то подробности. Но возвращаться к своему месту Хакс не хотел — предчувствие уверенно подсказывало, что разговор получится коротким. — Имя?  
  
— Джеффри Ллойд.  
  
— Джеффри Ллойд,  _сэр_. — Хакс выдержал паузу, но выскочка не думал исправляться. Такие попадались ему не раз. Миловидный, светловолосый. Даже жвачку изо рта не вынул. А ведь учится в Стенфорде. Скорее всего, получил место здесь, а может быть и в колледже, благодаря связям и состоянию родителей. Хакс не имел ничего против поддержки семьи, но не терпел случаев, когда вместе с ней не шли элементарные правила поведения и дисциплина. Решение не заставило себя ждать.  
  
— Свободен, Джеффри.  
  
— Но это же шутка! — возмутился тот.  
  
— Шутка, вот как? — Хакс удивленно вскинул брови. — А я не слышал, чтобы кто-то смеялся. Поэтому — свободен, и не забудь сдать пропуск. И если кто-то из вас считает, что перекупленный журнал не начинается со своего прежнего названия, то дверь все еще там. Джеффри может придержать ее для вас. — Хакс указал на выход. Все сидели молча, по большей части отводя взгляд в сторону. В тишине, нарушаемой лишь привычными звуками подобных собраний, — шуршала бумага, кто-то наливал воду в стакан, едва слышно прибавлял мощность кондиционер — Джеффри собрался и ушел.  
  
Дверь за ним закрылась, и Хакс продолжил:  
  
— Раз уж возник вопрос, то давайте обсудим. Кто-то может объяснить, почему мы не меняем название? Спасибо, Фазма, но нет. — Поднявшая руку вверх, Фазма недовольно хмыкнула. — Дадим шанс кому-нибудь из новичков.  
  
— Не хочу показаться грубой, сэр, но, между нами… — она перешла на громкий шепот, целью которого, конечно, было привлечь только больше внимания, — кажется, теперь они напуганы до смерти и вряд ли скажут что-то внятное.  
  
— Ну, тогда им тоже стоит собраться и покинуть этот офис как можно скорее. Потому что работа в СМИ — это не приятная прогулка на рассвете по Фишерманс-Уорф. Здесь нужно быть готовым ко всему. Здесь каждый может отвесить тебе пощечину. И как только начнет казаться, что ты достиг определенного мастерства в умении увернуться, так обязательно случится что-то такое, чего ты никак не ожидал. И ударят тебя уже не по лицу. Так все же, кто-нибудь?  
  
Хакс еще раз посмотрел на сидящих за дальним концом стола стажеров. Такая корпорация, как их, раньше привлекала желающих получить опыт и рекомендации десятками. Но сейчас все чаще находились иные пути зарекомендовать себя. У того же изгнанного Джеффри Ллойда, Хакс мог заявить об этом с уверенностью, в запасе хватало и других вариантов, многие из которых требовали гораздо меньших усилий на пути достижения какой-либо цели.  
  
В этот раз на лето взяли четверых — теперь уже троих. Как Хакс помнил из анкет, которые успел просмотреть перед началом планерки, две девушки, Патриция Саммерс и Софи Тайлер, учились на первом курсе в Колледже Санта Моники. Хорошие баллы, неплохая рекомендация от курирующего профессора. Выглядели именно так, как и сказала Фазма: от волнения не назвали бы и своих имен. Через три пустых кресла от них сидел молодой человек. Методом исключения после ухода Джеффри — Бен. Самая неполная анкета. Место учебы — Беркли, без курса и специальности. Графу фамилии не заполнил, дату рождения тоже. Одни прочерки. Но если Фазма, по старой дружбе время от времени исполнявшая роль его личного ассистента, отобрала именно этого, значит стоило уделить ему внимание. Было сложно рассмотреть лицо Бена: сколько он ни пытался поймать его взгляд, тот ни на минуту не отрывался от своего небольшого, но необычного — квадратного — блокнота. Темный край обложки и желтоватые страницы позволяли предположить, что это молескин. Ручку Бен тоже, судя по всему, принес с собой. Черный с красным матовый корпус не имел ничего общего с серебряными роллерами от Пайлот-пен, с которым их корпорация имела контракт.  
  
Одна из девушек заметила пристальный взгляд Хакса и окликнула Бена, пытаясь привлечь его внимание. Тот наконец-то поднял голову. Спокойное выражение лица, на первый взгляд, даже слишком меланхоличное. В чертах промелькнуло что-то знакомое, но настолько неуловимое, что осознать толком не удалось.  
  
— Итак, Бен. Есть ли у тебя предположение, почему стоит оставить прежнее название?  
  
Бен, казалось, даже не задумался. Пожав плечами, он ответил:  
  
— Это очевидно. У журнала есть своя аудитория. Так что кто-то купит его по старой привычке. Кто-то из принципа, когда другие расскажут, что журнал прошел реновацию. Особенно если вывести продажу на крупный уровень. Сделать хорошую, но ненавязчивую рекламу. Выставить журнал не только на прилавке местных магазинов в небольших районах, куда тинейджеры ходят за замороженными французскими тостами и колой, когда родители уезжают на выходные. Ничего не имею против таких мест, но там «Джанкспейс» будет лежать на полках месяцами, и не из-за названия. Современный американский журнал нужно сделать интересным и простым ребятам из бедных районов, и требовательным читателям из районов покрупнее. Когда его начнут покупать в Даун Тауне — вот тогда это будет успех. И, если честно, «Джанкспейс» звучит максимально провокационно и в тоже время обобщенно для аудитории, которую, как я понял, мы намерены расширить.  
  
«Интересно, сколько ему все-таки лет?» — задумался Хакс, слушая Бена. Он держался уверенно, знал то, о чем говорил. Если это не все, что он мог предложить, то лучше не держать его на проекте слишком долго. Зачем растрачиваться по мелочам?  
  
Когда Бен договорил, Хакс кивнул и снова развернулся к флипчарту.  
  
— Исчерпывающий ответ. Действительно, название тут ни при чем. То, что продажи упали, говорит в первую очередь об отсутствии рекламы и о потере новизны и актуальности представленного в журнале контента. Вот немного цифр о последних тиражах «Джанкспейс»…

 

  
— Знаете, что он спросил у Джейд, когда вы ушли? — Фазма расслабленно опустилась в глубокое мягкое кресло у панорамного окна в кабинете Хакса.  
  
— Если учесть, как легко он отвечал на вопросы и при этом с крайне равнодушным видом не вылезал из своего блокнота? Могу лишь догадываться. — Хакс встал из-за своего стола, прошелся до стойки у противоположной стены, налил им выпить и вернулся к Фазме, занял кресло рядом с ней. Фазма приняла стакан с благодарным кивком. Очередной длинный выматывающий день официально закончился, и немного бурбона не помешало бы им обоим.  
  
— Он спросил, зачем «Первому Порядку» журнал для молодежи. Сказал, что рассчитывал на участие в политическом или, на крайний случай, финансовом обозревателе.  
  
— Еще один самоуверенный наглец. Сколько ему лет? — Хакс отпил из своего стакана.  
  
— Двадцать четыре. И он не наглец, а провокатор, — возразила Фазма с улыбкой. — Когда Джейд выдала пару расплывчатых формулировок, он сразу осадил ее тем, что если она не будет знать, зачем холдинг приобрел журнал, то и читатели не поймут, почему он занимает место на полках. А когда перешли к обсуждению основных рубрик, он внес пару предложений, как незаметно добавить на страницы общественные и политические новости, без которых сейчас, по его словам, вообще нет смысла издавать журналы, даже для молодежи. Джейд хлопала ресницами, как будто это она только что вышла за ворота колледжа, а не была ведущим редактором «Оптимайз» последние четыре года.  
  
Хакс рассмеялся.  
  
— Что этот Бен вообще у нас забыл. Он и на собеседовании так себя вел? Ты поэтому его взяла — чтобы всех позлить?  
  
— Практически. Бен быстро производит впечатление. Мы немного обсудили вашу карьеру — он большой поклонник журнала «Тотал», с которого вы начинали. Так что ваши взгляды Бен, скорее всего, полностью разделяет. Что удивительно, если учесть, кто он.  
  
— А кто он? — спросил Хакс, хмурясь. Сюрпризы, особенно если они касались людей, с которыми предстояло так или иначе работать, заставляли его внутренне напрягаться и готовиться к неприятностям. — Бен показался мне знакомым, но я так и не смог вспомнить, где именно его видел.  
  
— Может быть, вы пересекались пару месяцев назад, когда ходили на благотворительный вечер к Лее Органа? Собирались в честь открытия нового культурного центра в Догпатче, если я не ошибаюсь, — ответила она. — Бен тоже там присутствовал, считайте, специальный гость Леи.  
  
Хакс уже поднес стакан к губам, но снова опустил руку. Лед звякнул о стекло как-то особенно громко.  
  
Фазма откровенно веселилась, наблюдая за его реакцией.  
  
— То есть, ты хочешь сказать, что мы взяли — пусть и на место стажера — человека из оппозиции? Нашего конкурента?  
  
Теперь уже настала очередь Фазмы смеяться. Она допила остатки бурбона и откинула голову на спинку кресла.  
  
— Подождите, дайте мне насладиться моментом вашего замешательства, это случается так редко.  
  
— Наслаждайся скорее, потому что замешательство в моем случае очень быстро сменяется гневом. Что должно быть тебе хорошо известно.  
  
Фазма предупреждение проигнорировала.  
  
— Попробуете вспомнить сами? Вас точно знакомили. Хотя вряд ли дали нормально поговорить, Лея бы не оставила вас одних надолго. Да и я не помню, чтобы вы что-то рассказывали на следующий день.  
  
Хакс отвел взгляд в сторону, пытаясь вспомнить давно прошедший и почти забытый вечер.  
  
Лея Органа — более, чем известная личность как в политических, так и в творческих кругах — часто устраивала подобные мероприятия. Таких, как она, принято называть «спонсорами» и «меценатами», но Хакс скорее бы охарактеризовал ее как серого кардинала демократии, в свободное время занимающейся благотворительностью. Все, что ни делала Органа, она делала с расчетом на укрепление собственных позиций и позиций своих протеже. Яро защищающая гражданские права и свободы, она вкладывала деньги в избирательные кампании, в газеты и журналы, разделяющие ее взгляды. В то же время, она устраивала благотворительные аукционы, выставки и коктейльные вечера у себя в особняке в Пасифик Хайтс, приглашая туда влиятельных людей совершенно диаметральных взглядов. Так что, пусть их взаимоотношения с Хаксом и считались неприкрыто враждебными, Лея Органа регулярно высылала ему приглашения на те или иные вечера. Хакс, в свою очередь, принимал этот широкий и расчетливый жест, не пропуская ни одной подобной встречи. По крайней мере, увиденное и услышанное там он всегда мог использовать в качестве материала для громкой статьи в каком-нибудь из изданий, принадлежащих Первому Порядку.  
  
Упомянутый Фазмой вечер не стал исключением. Как всегда, получив приглашение на себя и свою супругу, Хакс явился на вечер один. Мелисса уже давно никуда с ним не ходила, отдавая предпочтение собственным развлечениям. Поначалу это выводило Хакса из себя: ведь зачем еще нужно жениться, как не для того, чтобы появляться вместе в чужих домах, фотографироваться, придерживая супругу под локоть, и оставлять после себя впечатление мягкое и приятное, располагая к себе за счет наличия «семейной жизни». Хакс нуждался в благополучном и законченном образе состоявшегося человека, каким до него считался и его отец, и отец его отца. Одно дело — медиамагнат. Холодный, расчетливый, замкнутый на своей корпорации и делах. И совсем другое — женатый человек. Такой умеет улыбаться, танцевать, возможно, даже любить. Такому будут доверять охотнее.  
  
Все работало, как положено: людям обычно хватало одной грамотно подобранной фотографии, чтобы они могли сделать все выводы самостоятельно. Так что наличие жены производило как раз нужное впечатление и на деловых партнеров, и на потенциальных спонсоров, и на многочисленную аудиторию, не только читающую его газеты и журналы, но и интересующуюся обратной стороной бизнеса.  
  
Видимо, Мелисса в какой-то момент посчитала, что достаточно отыграла свою роль, и растворилась в модельном бизнесе, вкладывая в него немалые суммы из состояния мужа и посвящая занятию все свое время. Сейчас Хакс мирился с этим, находя больше плюсов, чем минусов в складывающейся ситуации. Во всяком случае, наступило время, когда большинство окружающих их людей стало отдавать должное независимым женщинам, способным выбирать себе занятие без оглядки на одобрение мужа. И неважно, что занятия эти зачастую жили исключительно за счет него же.  
  
Тот вечер проходил в одном бывшем портовом складе, перестроенном в культурный центр для молодежи на средства Леи Органа. Разумеется, собралась разномастная и противоречивая компания. Такое мероприятие привлекло спонсоров, политиков, деятелей культуры и искусства. Хакс плохо помнил этот вечер, когда разговоров о том, что дети — это будущее, ожидаемо оказалось гораздо больше, чем о грядущих выборах в Конгресс США.  
  
Хакс прокручивал в голове минуты и часы, проведенные в просторном и слишком светлом помещении, где все еще пахло краской и лаком. Перед глазами замелькали десятки лиц, хорошо ему известных, пока он наконец, не вспомнил нужное.  
  
_Бен Соло_. Ну конечно. Лея тогда познакомила его со своим сыном. Бен готовился к выпускным экзаменам в Беркли, факультет журналистики, и приехал в гости лишь на пару дней. Лея все никак не хотела отходить от них, расписывая блестящие перспективы в карьере Бена, словно хвастаясь им и демонстрируя через него свое будущее преимущество перед Хаксом: новый голос окреп и готов говорить. Кажется, она возлагала большие надежды на Бена, видя в нем очередной инструмент для распространения своего влияния. Если Хакс не ошибался, Бен слушал молча и не выглядел при этом счастливым. Друг с другом они обменялись всего парой реплик, прежде чем между матерью и сыном не развернулся спор о том, что нужно современной Америке — мощная фигура лидера или абсолютная власть и значимость каждого отдельно взятого человека из народа. Хакс не хотел участвовать в этом: в споре проскальзывало слишком много семейного и личного — и почти ничего, что могло затронуть интересовавшие его темы. Так что собеседников он оставил при первой же возможности, практически сразу сместив в памяти эпизод на дальний план.  
  
Хакс закрыл лицо ладонями.  
  
— Как вижу, вы наконец вспомнили? — посмеиваясь уточнила Фазма.  
  
— Лучше бы нет, — он со стоном откинулся в кресле. — Так ответь мне все-таки, что сын Леи Органа забыл в «Первом Порядке»?  
  
— Это вам лучше у него спросить. И, кстати, я не думаю, что так важно, чей он сын. Вы его слышали, я с ним разговаривала. Если такой, как он, хочет работать на вас, что же здесь плохого?  
  
— Пока он хочет работать на меня совершенно бесплатно. В отличие от тебя, я прекрасно осведомлен, что семья Органа-Соло ничего не делает просто так. Либо деньги, либо высокие идеалы, за которыми тоже в итоге скрываются деньги. Или власть, что зачастую одно и тоже.  
  
— Делать поспешные выводы не очень-то вам свойственно, сэр, — с сомнением сказала Фазма. — Лучше пообщайтесь с ним лично.  
  
— О каких поспешных выводах идет речь, когда я знаю политику Леи не первый год. У такой женщины сын должен быть ее копией, иначе я удивлен, что она все еще официально от него не отказалась.  
  
— Вас послушать, так Лея Органа — дьявол во плоти.  
  
— Не дьявол, конечно, нет. Но, как все люди, преданные своим взглядам, она имеет четкое представление о том, как устроен мир в целом и общество в частности. Это делает Лею Органа жестоким противником и не менее жестоким человеком. И если ты не с ней, то ты против нее. К сожалению или к счастью, в этом мы с ней похожи. Так что я знаю, о чем говорю.  
  
— Тогда есть шанс, что Бен просто-напросто предпочел не ее сторону, — предположила Фазма.  
  
— И оказался у меня на пороге как раз перед выборами в Конгресс? Интересное совпадение.  
  
Фазма пожала плечами, видимо не зная, что еще добавить к сказанному.  
Так что еще несколько минут они посидели в тишине. Хакс обдумывал только что свалившуюся на него информацию. Фазма покачивала в руке пустой бокал, не сводя глаз с клонящегося к горизонту солнца.  
  
Наконец, Хакс хлопнул по подлокотнику кресла ладонью и встал на ноги.  
  
— Что-то придумали? — спросила Фазма.  
  
— Не то что бы. Скорее, решил, что, во-первых, его появление здесь нельзя спустить на тормоза. А во-вторых, нужно все-таки во всем убедиться лично.  
  
— Достойное вас решение, — она одобрительно кивнула. — Тогда я пойду?  
  
— Да, конечно. Если у тебя нет повода задержаться в редакции.  
  
— О чем вы. Повод есть всегда, — мрачно возразила Фазма, вставая.  
  
— Июньский номер «Риэл Эстейт» уже сдан в печать, — заметил Хакс. — Я чего-то не знаю?  
  
— Джейд попросила меня подобрать несколько мест для съемки. Ей нужен фотоматериал в первый номер обновленного «Джанкспейса».  
  
— Лучше этим займешься ты, чем кто-то другой, — согласился Хакс, возвращаясь за свой рабочий стол.  
  
— Если засидитесь, заходите на кофе, сэр, — предложила Фазма уже в дверях.  
  
Хакс кивнул, скорее машинально. Он уже вывел монитор из сна и щелкал кнопками, просматривая последние письма на почте.  
  
После захода солнца в кабинете стало темно и совсем неуютно. Хакс встал, чтобы включить освещение. Голубоватый свет залил все окружающее пространство. Холодный и безжизненный, он не нравился Хаксу. Зато не давал расслабиться, заставляя держать себя в тонусе.  
  
В бизнес-центре напротив все окна уже давно горели вытянутыми прямоугольниками. Даже с расстояния удавалось рассмотреть фигуры людей, сидящих за своими столами, заходящих и выходящих из кабинетов, несмотря на поздний час. Файненшнл Дистрикт никогда не спал. Так же, как, например, никогда не спал любой клубный район. Только там до утра танцевали, а здесь — работали.  
  
Часы в углу монитора показывали уже начало одиннадцатого. Нерешенным оставалась всего пара вопросов, — утвердить макеты обложек на следующий месяц для «Тотал» и просмотреть отчеты по «Сан-Франциско Хроникал» за прошлую неделю — и все это могло подождать до завтра.  
  
Хакс свернул почту в док и открыл новую страницу в браузере. Несколько мгновений он смотрел на мигающий курсор в строке поиска, пока не набрал  _«Бен Соло»._  
  
К его удивлению, по нужному ему человеку информации вышло не много. То тут, то там, имя Бена всплывало в связи с Леей Органа и несколько раз появилось рядом с именем его отца — Ханом Соло.  
Лично с ним Хакс так и не познакомился. Хотя лет пять или шесть назад как раз в «Сан-Франциско Хроникал» целый разворот заняла скандальная история о махинациях, связанных с компанией, которую возглавлял Хан Соло. Материал собирал кто-то один, писал — второй, редактировал — третий, а сам Хакс только прочитал и утвердил финальную версию. История тогда вышла громкая и неприятная, дело даже дошло до суда. Как Соло не дали срок, в объяснении не нуждалось — не со связями его жены, конечно. Но компанию, занимающуюся авиаперевозками, все-таки прикрыли. Если Хакс правильно помнил, Соло переключился на летную школу в Вирджинии и с тех пор в новостях почти не появлялся. На одном из фото, сопровождающих статью про ее открытие, Хакс узнал Бена, стоящего рядом с отцом. Несмотря на военный камуфляж, более короткую стрижку и год на пять лет меньше этого, он выглядел точно так же, как и сейчас. Разве что улыбался и смотрел более открыто.  
  
Статьи Хакс пролистывал: информация о его родителях не вызывала сильный интерес — он и так знал достаточно, чтобы составить о них свое мнение.  
  
О самом Бене нашлось буквально несколько слов. Без своих именитых родителей он упоминался лишь на университетском сайте Беркли, в огромном и бесконечном разделе «Исследования и Публикации».  
  
Ссылка с названием «Выкрики из толпы», первая в списке от авторов на букву «С», оказалась эссе на тему блогов: Бен рассуждал о них как об интернет-площадках с неограниченной аудиторий, в настоящее время замещающих большинству молодежи любые другие новостные ресурсы. В эссе он выступал против «новостей» из подобных недостоверных источников и доказывал, что все содержание влогов, микроблогов и им подобных — это высказывание сугубо личного мнения. «Такие люди, — писал Бен, — дилетанты и не имеют с журналистикой ничего общего. В первую очередь они лишены профессиональной этики, а значит, не могут в полной мере нести ответственность за то, что говорят. Единственное, что они умеет хорошо, так это смещать акценты с новостей на самих себя. Обзор любого события для них — это способ высказать свое «уникальное» мнение, и, с одной стороны, подпитать неспособных на собственные суждения, вложив в их головы свои, а с другой — втянуть в бессмысленный спор других. Как показывает история, ничто не расшатывает общество так, как выкрики из толпы…»  
  
Хакс не заметил, как прочитал целиком эту статью и еще несколько, идущих следом. Заметки Бена, на его взгляд, нуждались в редактуре, однако сам подход и образ мыслей безусловно стоили внимания. Бен писал обо всем — от комиксов до внешней политики, от концепции блоков телевизионной рекламы до прогнозирования результатов президентских выборов во Франции.  
  
Все статьи и заметки оказались взяты из местной университетской газеты Беркли, в которой, судя по предоставленной на сайте информации, последний год Бен выступал в роли штатного журналиста и фотографа. Фотографии в статьях не предлагались, что вызвало досаду: хотелось знать, как и что такой человек видит через объектив камеры, какие материалы считает уместными для освещения тех или иных тем.  
  
Откинувшись в кресле, Хакс задумчиво прикрыл глаза. Из прочитанного складывалась весьма четкая картина взглядов Бена на мораль, этику, на общественно-политическую жизнь, на журналистику как таковую. И, вроде бы, ни в одной статье не встретилось следов влияния Леи Органа. В то же время, причина, по которой Бен Соло вдруг решил появиться на горизонте его журналов и газет, могла оказаться абсолютно любой. Не стоило исключать и шпионаж, и запоздалый подростковый бунт, и простое желание получить работу именно в его издательстве. Хакс не знал Бена лично и не мог сказать с уверенностью, какая причина — та самая. Оставалось действительно только одно: постараться все выяснить самому.

 

  
Хаксу не отказывали. Если он считал, что того или иного сотрудника стоило перевести из одного издания в другое или с должности на должность, то все подчинялось его желанию. Потому как любое решение Хакса — продуманный ход, всегда идущий на благо делу. Коллеги это знали и с его решениями обычно не спорили. По крайней мере, в холдинге существовало одно негласное правило: если тебя что-то не устраивает, можешь увольняться. Честная мера, не запрещающая никому находить иные способы решать вопросы в пользу собственного комфорта.  
  
Хакс сделал все как обычно. Для начала, он позвонил Джейд в офис тремя этажами ниже. Такие вещи не стоило доверять почте: в переписке любой бы составил из имеющихся фактов красивую картинку даже при самом провальном положении вещей. Получить живые реакции на неожиданные вопросы получалось только лично. В то же время, встреча — это уже слишком серьезно для вроде как дежурной проверки дел. Так что телефонный звонок находился как раз на удобной середине.  
  
В паре слов изложив пройденные этапы работы, Джейд сама перешла к Бену Соло, чем облегчила Хаксу задачу.  
  
— Можешь сильно не хвалить его, Джейд. Он с вами ненадолго, — прервал ее Хакс, перекладывая телефон в другую руку, чтобы начать подписывать бумаги.  
  
— Вечно вы забираете у меня лучших сотрудников, сэр. Хоть раз бы дали нормально поработать, — без особой надежды на снисхождение пожаловалась та в трубке.  
  
— Когда в последний раз такое было? Двое с прошлого года так и работают в твоем журнале.  
  
— Двое из шести. Троих вы забрали к себе в качестве помощников, но выставили через две недели, а один, насмотревшись на ваши методы, ушел сам, — напомнила она.  
  
— Вот и не стоит изменять сложившимся традициям. Со следующей недели переведу Бена в другое издание. Только ему пока ничего не говори.  
  
— Как обычно, сэр. Не стоит никого лишать такого приятного сюрприза, — с мрачной интонацией закончила Джейд и отключилась.  
  
Пока рабочая неделя не подошла к концу, Хакс несколько раз спускался на этаж редакции журнала «Оптимайз», где временно нашла себе место и редакция «Джанкспейс». Хотя Джейд и другие справлялись, этим первым номером после покупки издания Хакс собирался лишь проверить потенциальную аудиторию на признаки жизни. Что бы он там на планерке ни рассказывал о принципе «сразу и наверняка», в его планы входило дождаться выпуска и отследить рейтинги, а уже после решать, куда переносить редакцию и сколько человек набирать в штат.  
  
Хакс надеялся застать Бена на месте, но оба раза тот отсутствовал. «Собирает материал», как сказала ему уставшая, белая как бумага Софи. Патриция выглядела несколько бодрее, но к воротничку ее блузки прилипла лапша. Судя по тому, что даже Хакс еще не допил свой утренний кофе, и блузка, и лапша были на Патриции как минимум со вчерашнего дня.  
  
Ничего не оставалось, как написать Бену письмо.  
  
Как же удивился Хакс, когда в ответ пришел отказ: он не хотел переходить из редакции «Джанкспейс» в газету «Сан-Франциско Хроникал» без объяснения причины. По правде говоря, ответ состоял всего из трех слов.  
  
«Спасибо, но нет».  
  
И все.

 

  
— Его вообще можно застать на месте?  
  
Обе девушки вздрогнули от того, на каких повышенных тонах Хакс произнес это.  
  
— Он у мисс Джейд, сэр, — смогла все-таки ответить Софи, когда сообразила, о ком идет речь.  
  
Джейд занимала угловой кабинет, и Хакс чуть не столкнулся с Беном, когда заворачивал в нужный коридор. Бен нес два больших стаканчика с кофе в одной руке и объемный пакет с логотипом ближайшего фото-центра в другой. Выглядел он вполне отдохнувшим. Во всяком случае, даже на расстоянии полушага от него приятно пахло ненавязчивой свежестью одеколона. И никакой лапши на воротнике рубашки или соуса на галстуке.  
  
— Носишь редактору кофе и бегаешь по поручениям — этим ты здесь занимаешься? — Хакс отступил на шаг и постарался, чтобы голос звучал как можно более недовольно.  
  
— Это для меня, — возразил Бен. Он обошел Хакса и переступил порог кабинета.  
  
— Что, обе порции?  
  
— Да, чтобы дважды не выходить, — бросил Бен через плечо.  
  
— Что он тут делает? — Хакс зашел следом и обратился к Джейд. — Всех стажеров мы размещаем в общем зале. Софи и Патриция, по крайней мере там.  
  
В просторном кабинете Джейд поместилось бы еще как минимум два стола, при этом без особого ущерба как и для гармонии в интерьере, так и для пространства как такового. Но правила были правилами, и стажеров сажали со всеми. Бен же с комфортом разместился здесь, за длинным узким столом слева от входа.  
  
— Помощник редактора — незаменимая фигура, сэр, и самое место ему здесь, в моем кабинете, — ответила Джейд, не отрываясь от монитора.  
  
— Кому ты это рассказываешь, — усмехнулся Хакс. — Но тебе все-таки придется с ним расстаться. Хотя бы на время ланча.  
  
— Вы приглашаете меня на ланч, мистер Хакс? — Джейд, казалось, подпрыгнула на месте и перевела на него округлившиеся от удивления глаза.  
  
— Не тебя. Твоего незаменимого помощника.  
  
Бен выглянул из-за монитора и посмотрел без неприязни, которую почему-то ожидал встретить Хакс, но с долей подозрения. Если он, конечно, правильно понял промелькнувшее в глазах выражение.  
  
— В одиннадцать у центрального входа, — безапелляционно заявил Хакс. Он не собирался дожидаться ответа, надеясь, что Джейд объяснит: случай уникальный и отказываться было бы крайне опрометчиво.

 

  
Они вышли на улицу и свернули с Монтгомери-стрит на Коммершиал-стрит в начале двенадцатого. На углу в конце улицы находилось неплохое кафе, в которое Хакс заходил на перерыв, когда ланч не превращался в перехваченный в офисе сэндвич или же, наоборот, в обед в дорогом ресторане с кем-нибудь из деловых партнеров. «Корнер Бэкери», на его взгляд, отлично сочетало хорошую подачу с простым американским стрит-фудом, оставляя после себя самое приятное впечатление. В меню не значилась рыба под соусом бешамель, зато свежие салаты и хорошо прожаренные бургеры сервировали всегда. И варили, разумеется, ароматный и вкусный кофе.  
  
— Надеюсь, я не слишком отвлекаю тебя от дел? — спросил Хакс, соблюдая формальную вежливость.  
  
— Я не успел допить вторую чашку, — ответил Бен. — Но от дел — нет. Я уложусь в любом случае.  
  
— Ты хорошо справляешься, — похвалил его Хакс.  
  
— Настолько хорошо, что не прошло и трех недель, как вы хотите дернуть меня на другой проект, чтобы я начал все сначала?  
  
— Мне казалось, тебя интересуют вещи посерьезнее чем молодежный журнал. Ты действительно хочешь остаться в нем?  
  
— Разумеется, нет, — с усмешкой возразил Бен.  
  
Возможно, он добавил бы что-то еще, но Хакс остановился у дверей кафе.  
  
Зайдя внутрь, он сразу подвел Бена к грифельным доскам, где было написано меню на день.  
  
— Часто здесь бываете? — Бен огляделся по сторонам. Неуверенность в нем выдал жест, которым он убрал волосы за ухо. Темные, даже на вид густые, такие волосы казались слишком длинными и неудобными для ветряного Сан-Франциско. По дороге Бен не один раз убирал их с лица. Но здесь, разумеется, не было ветра: он просто отчего-то волновался.  
  
— Захожу время от времени, — ответил Хакс, наблюдая за его реакцией. — Сначала «Корнер Бэкери» открылись в Чикаго. Там я в первый раз к ним зашел, когда приезжал в город по делам. Ты можешь сказать, что место самое обычное, но в этом и заключается его ценность. Здесь можно расслабиться и отвлечься от работы.  
  
— А вам нужно от нее отвлекаться?  
  
— Всем это нужно. Смена фокуса внимания помогает увидеть многое в новом свете.  
  
Хакс понимал, что, вполне возможно, такое место не ассоциировалось с ним. Не похожее на основную часть заведений в Файненшнл дистрикт, «Корнер Бэкери» напоминало скорее что-то среднее между европейским пабом и небольшой кофейней на пару столов. Люди в строгих костюмах почти не заходили сюда, и основной контингент представлял из себя смесь туристов, продавцов из ближайшей торговой галереи в менее деловой части района и случайных прохожих.  
  
— Посоветовать что-нибудь?  
  
Хакс уже сделал заказ и ждал, пока Бен изучит меню. От помощи тот отказался.  
  
— Сэндвич с цыпленком и песто. И кофе.  
  
— Конечно. И кофе, — повторил Хакс. — Здесь он очень хорош.  
  
Счет на тридцать долларов он оплатил за двоих.  
  
— Вы не платите мне за работу, но заплатите за мой ланч? Это почти справедливо, — прокомментировал Бен, садясь на высокий стул у окна. Обычно Хакс предпочитал другое место, но столик у второй витрины — с глубоким креслом и круглой столешницей — оказался занят, так что против выбора Бена возражать не стал.  
  
— А ты искатель справедливости? — поинтересовался Хакс.  
  
— В каком то смысле. Вы?  
  
— В каком-то смысле,— с улыбкой повторил Хакс. При всей своей простоте, этот вопрос получался слишком философским для того часа, который он сумел выкроить на ланч с Беном. Час для того, чтобы уговорить его принять предложение. — Переходи в «Сан-Франциско Хроникал», — продолжил он, — и я начну тебе платить. Все-таки, ты уже не студент. Или предпочитаешь жить за счет родителей?  
  
— А вот это уже шантаж. Сразу к грязным методам?  
  
— Не понимаю, как предложение работы можно назвать «грязным методом».  
  
Официант принес заказ. Оба начали с кофе, чтобы иметь возможность свободно продолжить разговор.  
  
— Я имел в виду часть про родителей. Думал, что вы выставите меня сразу, как поймете, кто я. А не будете намекать, что мне с их состоянием и связями вообще нечего у вас делать.  
  
— Вообще-то, ты прав, Бен, — согласился Хакс, отпивая горячий кофе. — Именно так я и хотел сделать. Первые минуты три, когда Фазма напомнила мне о том, что мы знакомы.  
  
— Номинально, — Бен пожал плечами. — Я рассчитывал, что наше знакомство действительно начнется в тот вечер. Но поговорить не дали.  
  
— А ты хотел? — удивился Хакс. — Казалось, все происходящее там для тебя — сущее наказание. Как для тинейджера, которого насильно заставляют показывать таланты перед собравшимися на Рождество родственниками.  
  
Бен негромко рассмеялся. Улыбка вышла такой же, как и на фото с отцом из Вирджинии. Живой и настоящей.  
  
— Праздники и выступления перед родственниками — не по моей части, — признался он.  
  
— А что же по твоей?  
  
— Провокации, — сказал Бен и в мгновение стал серьезным. — То, чем занимаетесь вы. Конечно, не все, но большинство ваших изданий держатся в топе как раз за счет своего провокационного контента. Вы заставляете читателей думать, выбирать, находить разницу. А не вкладываете в их головы готовое мнение, удобное вам.  
  
— Ты прав лишь отчасти. За всем этим все равно стоит схема, которая должна привести их к нужным мне выводам, — пояснил Хакс.  
  
— Схемы есть везде. Только ваша привлекает меня больше.  
  
— Больше, чем…? — Хакс с интересом поднял брови. Он отставил пустую чашку и придвинул к себе тарелку с сэндвичем.  
  
— Вы сами знаете. Не так много вариантов для сравнения. Демократия меня не интересует.  
  
— Что странно, ведь она как раз ратует за справедливость, — заметил Хакс.  
  
— Такая справедливость лишена смысла. Толпа не может решать, — возразил он.  
  
—«Выкрики из толпы», да? Это хорошая мысль.  
  
Бен никак это не прокомментировал, но его довольная улыбка сказала за него.  
  
Хакс уже несколько минут наблюдал за тем, как менялось выражение лица Бена. Как только разговор перешел на интересующую его тему, он преобразился. От меланхолии не осталось и следа. Бен явно был увлечен и взволнован — легкий румянец на щеках и блеск в глазах смягчили крупные черты и сделали его необычное лицо привлекательным. Хакс даже забыл о своем сэндвиче.  
  
— Почему вы на меня так смотрите? — Бен не мог не заметить на себе пристальный взгляд.  
  
— Думаю о том, что Фазма была права. Ты быстро производишь впечатление. Так что, если идеология и линия компании тебя не пугают, я все же надеюсь, что ты оставишь «Джанкспейс» и займешься у нас чем-то более стоящим.  
  
— Вы говорите так, будто я не знаю о вашем холдинге чего-то важного, — Бен нахмурился.  
  
— Разумеется, ты многого не знаешь. Но я веду к тому, что мне известны подробности твоего собеседования. Тебе нравится «Тотал», и, поверь, весь журнал строится на шантаже, компиляции и черном пиаре. Далеко не каждый согласен с таким связываться.  
  
— Я закончил факультет журналистики. Вы думаете, я не знаю, что из себя представляют СМИ и какими инструментами пользуются? Если бы я не хотел этим заниматься, я бы не пришел к вам.  
  
В эту минуту Хакс вдруг все понял.  
  
— Конечно, тебя не интересует «Хроникал». Это слишком мало для тебя? Готов поспорить, что ты хочешь сразу в «Тотал».  
  
Открытие не сильно удивило его, но вот ответ Бена впечатлил.  
  
— Я хочу все.  
  
— Что значит, «все»?  
  
— В прошлом вы журналист. А сейчас — владелец холдинга. Это дает вам право писать все, что вы пожелаете, в любом издании. Я не хочу писать в один журнал. Я хочу иметь доступ к самой идеологии, которой придерживаются в ваших изданиях.  
  
Бен высказался на одном дыхании. Неприкрытое волнение, горячность. На мгновение Хакс узнал себя. О вещах, от которых зависело многое, он говорил так же. Теперь, когда Хакс понял, что именно хотел Бен, дать ему это и в то же время соблюсти собственные интересы не составило бы труда.  
  
— Ты допустил одну ошибку, Бен. Я издаю не то, что хочу. А то, что посчитаю нужным. Это разные вещи.  
  
— Вы не похожи на человека, который готов пойти на жертву в угоду чужих интересов. Так что разницы между вашими желаниями и необходимостью я не вижу.  
  
Это прозвучало хлестко и метко. Это было достойно поощрения. Чего-то большего, чем повторное предложение места, пусть и в крупнейшей в городе еженедельной газете.  
  
Хакс принял решение. Бен должен быть рядом с ним, должен работать вместе с ним.  
  
— Личный помощник. Это все, что я могу тебе предложить. Будешь собирать материал и писать статьи по моему распоряжению. Выполнять мои поручения. Поможешь разгрузить наконец Фазму — все-таки, большая часть работы, которую она делает, вообще не входит в ее обязанности.  
  
Услышав про поручения, Бен недовольно сжал губы и отвернулся к окну.  
  
— Значит либо «Хроникал», либо это. Занятная перспектива, — безрадостно подытожил он.  
  
— «Это» гораздо лучше, чем «Хроникал». А сказать тебе, что будет еще занятнее?  
  
Бен снова повернулся к нему лицом.  
  
— Продолжать жить за счет родителей.  
  
— Я не беру у них деньги, — резко возразил Бен. Румянец со скул уже исчез, но теперь от досады покраснело все лицо. — Да я даже не живу в их доме.  
  
— А где тогда ты живешь? — Хакс спросил машинально, не успев осознать мотивацию своего вопроса.  
  
— В Иннер Сансет. Сейчас это все, на что хватает.  
  
— Не самый плохой вариант. Только далеко.  
  
— Час на общественном транспорте, — подтвердил Бен. — И слишком шумно от студенческих вечеринок. Их мне и в Беркли хватило. Так что будет возможность — перееду ближе.  
  
— Согласишься на мое предложение, и такая возможность появится. — Хакс встал со стула, заканчивая этим разговор. Он не собирался больше уговаривать. Тем более, часы показывали уже четверть первого, а в половину у Хакса в расписании значился заблаговременно запланированный конференц-колл с членами правления.  
  
— Я могу обдумать все до завтра? — спросил Бен.  
  
— Конечно. Сообщи о своем решении любым удобным способом.

 

  
—  _«Как информирует Служба федеральных маршалов, один из самых консервативных судей Верховного суда США — Роджер Томпсон — сегодня скончался в Ричмондской Больнице, штат Вирджиния. Напоминаем, что накануне в Ричмонде произошел несчастный случай…»_  
  
— Прибавь звук, — попросил Хакс, поворачивая руль.  
  
Бен, сидящий рядом на пассажирском сидении, сделал радио погромче.  
  
—  _«…вскоре после взлета с крыши детской больницы, которую Томпсон посещал в рамках благотворительной акции «Открытое сердце». По предварительным данным, причиной крушения вертолета стала нехватка топлива, не обнаруженная вовремя из-за неисправности топливомера. Помимо Томпсона, на борту находились еще трое человек, включая пилота, секретаря и журналиста телеканала «Си-Эн-Эн». Президент Соединенных Штатов Америки выразил соболезнования членам семей погибших…»_  
  
— Несчастный случай, ты это слышал? — усмехнулся Хакс. — И это после скандала, связанного с принятием очередного закона.  
  
— «Войс» как всегда отвлекает внимание и делает акцент не на том, — прокомментировал Бен.  
  
— А на чем бы сделал ты?  
  
— На самом факте его смерти. Судьи Томпсона больше нет, зато есть свободное место в Верховном суде США. Заведут или нет дело — сейчас вопрос второстепенной важности. А вот новое назначение — это интересно. Его последствия могут сильно изменить баланс сил в суде. Вот на чем стоило бы в первую очередь удерживать внимание аудитории.  
  
Хакс кивнул, соглашаясь.  
  
— Скорей всего, президент проигнорирует мнение других судей и выберет либерального кандидата.  
  
— Сенат его не поддержит, — сказал Бен. — Слишком велик риск, что тогда пройдет миграционная реформа. А у нее много противников и среди граждан, и среди политиков. Можете представить, какой будет резонанс?  
  
— Напиши к вечернему выпуску свой прогноз. Опубликуем онлайн в том же «Ивнинг Стар», — предложил Хакс.  
  
— Считаете, успеем? — с сомнение покосился на него Бен. И все равно достал из кармана пиджака свой блокнот и ручку. — По сути, у меня только полчаса до аэропорта и еще четыре — в самолете.  
  
— А что ты предлагаешь? Не ходить на встречу?  
  
— А так что, можно? Тогда зачем я вообще лечу в Чикаго? — возмутился Бен. — Могу остаться в офисе и подготовить материалы здесь.  
  
— Во-первых, тебя пригласил мистер Сноук, и это большая честь. Он посчитал, что для тебя это будет полезно. — Хакс дернул плечом, чувствуя раздражение от того, что приходится объяснять. — Ты сможешь встретиться с другими представителями правления, познакомишься с редакторами чикагских изданий.  
  
— А во-вторых?  
  
— Во-вторых, я сам хотел, чтобы ты полетел вместе со мной. Ты мой помощник, если ты вдруг забыл, — резко ответил Хакс. — Еще вопросы будут?  
  
— То есть, я бы полетел в любом случае, с той лишь разницей, где бы провел эти пару часов, — мрачно подвел итог Бен. Под быстрым и холодным взглядом Хакса он открыл блокнот и снял колпачок ручки. — Хорошо, я все понял. Попробую успеть.  
  
Хакс никогда не читал содержание этого блокнота, но судя по ровным столбикам слов, которые можно было рассмотреть с такого расстояния, Бен делал наброски от руки, записывая ключевые фразы и тезисы своих будущих статей.  
  
Всю дорогу до аэропорта Сан-Франциско он делал заметки на плотных нелинованных страницах. Хакс изредка смотрел на него, стараясь не отвлекаться от дороги.  
  
Сосредоточенность, с которой Бен работал всегда, придавала его лицу выражение, схожее с тревогой. Каждый раз, когда Хакс заходил к нему в кабинет и Бен отрывался от дел, поднимая на него взгляд, приходилось бороться с желанием задать вопрос, все ли у него в порядке.  
  
Непривычному чувству заботы о другом человеке Хакс старался не придавать особого внимания, хотя и отмечал его всплески в присутствии Бена все чаще.  
  
— Обратно летим тоже сегодня? — спросил Бен через полчаса, когда Хакс остановил машину у входа в терминал.  
  
— Нет, только завтра, ближе к вечеру. У меня запланировано несколько встреч. Подожди, ты не знал?  
  
Бен покачал головой.  
  
— Что странно, ведь ваше расписание составлял я. У меня даже чистой рубашки с собой нет. И наличных пара сотен.  
  
— Все решаемо. Возьми мою сумку, увидимся у стойки регистрации. А я пока поставлю машину на парковку.

 

  
Встречи с членами правления «Первого Порядка» иногда выматывали Хакса больше, чем несколько бессонных суток в редакции, которые случались при очередном обострении конфликта на Ближнем Востоке. Владелец контрольного пакета акций холдинга, мистер Сноук, требовал отчета во всем. Помимо еженедельных видео-конференций, практически каждый месяц он вызывал всех на личную встречу к себе в Чикаго, вытряхивая все мельчайшие подробности по управлению  _его_  корпорацией.  
  
Считаться с фигурой Сноука, находящейся для абсолютного большинства в тени, приходилось всем членам правления, но только вот на Хаксе, выдвинутом им на первый план, сосредотачивалось основное внимание политических, идеологических и медийных конкурентов. Хакс признавал и принимал свое положение, так же, как и принимал правила, которые четко обрисовывали границы дозволенного. Хакс — по сравнению со Сноуком молодой, энергичный и харизматичный — был удобен, и удобство это оставалось взаимным до тех пор, пока их взгляды совпадали. Личные качества оставались личными качествами, но без связей Сноука достичь тех высот, которых он достиг, скорее всего не получилось бы. Во всяком случае, не к тридцати четырем годам.  
  
Результатами собрания Сноук остался доволен. «Джанкспейс» оправдал его ожидания и даже приятно удивил, по его же словам, «неожиданно сильным общественно-политическим и экономическим подтекстом», который действительно расширил аудиторию за счет активно интересующихся защитой прав и свобод молодых американцев. По остальным изданиям Хакс представил краткую сводку: тиражи, окупаемость, прибыль и перспективы — все как обычно.  
  
Бен сидел тихо, слушал, иногда записывал что-то в свой блокнот. Когда его представляли, Сноук вспомнил и отметил несколько особо успешных заметок и предложил задуматься о том, чтобы перейти в какую-нибудь редакцию в Чикаго. Здесь, как он считал, карьера пойдет в гору быстрее. Бен обещал подумать, и на этом интерес Сноука к нему угас. Хакс ожидал больше вопросов, но либо Сноук не понял, кто именно такой Бен Соло, либо его это не волновало. Или, что казалось более вероятным, полностью совпадало с какими-то личными планами.  
  
После официальной части всех ждал ужин в ресторане на набережной Нэви Пиер. Сноук никогда не оставался с ними, ссылаясь на здоровье и занятость. Время от времени Хакс пытался представить, как бы проходили эти ужины в его компании. Сам он ощущал напряжение от его присутствия на физическом уровне. И только здесь, на набережной, наконец, приходило облегчение, и даже дышать становилось легче.

Хакс не спешил присоединиться ко всем за столом и сразу же отошел ближе к воде. Он сжал руками перила, рассматривая блики фонарей от проплывающих по реке яхт и небольших теплоходов. Какой-то неприятный осадок остался от сегодняшнего дня, и Хакс не знал, правильно ли понимал природу усиливающегося волнения.  
  
Бен подошел как всегда бесшумно.  
  
— Не идете? — спросил он.  
  
— Пока нет.  
  
— Настолько устали, что не хотите есть? — Бен встал рядом и тоже положил ладони на перила.  
  
Хакс ничего не ответил, не желая признавать свою усталость ни перед кем. Даже перед Беном. Особенно перед ним.  
  
С того дня, как Бен согласился стать его личным помощником и перебрался из офиса Джейд на один с ним этаж, прошло несколько месяцев. И то, как строились их рабочие взаимоотношения, полностью устраивало Хакса: он не хотел нарушать баланс, вставая на путь жалоб. Это могло начать взаимоотношения уже личные. А их Хакс старался избегать до последнего, догадываясь, к чему все может привести.  
  
Он не раз вспоминал слова Фазмы:  
  
«Бен быстро производит впечатление».  
  
Это была правда, которую он в полной мере ощущал на себе и с которой мирился каждый день. Хакс наблюдал за тем, как быстро менялось его отношение к Бену, как тот увлекал, как притягивал все мысли и все внимание к себе. Первый раз в жизни Хакс испытывал что-то похожее.  
  
«Он провокатор».  
  
Хакс знал об этом с самого начала. Во всем, что делал Бен ощущался вызов. В том, как он задавал вопросы, в том, как писал статьи. В том, как иногда смотрел на него. Под этими прямыми взглядами, казалось, нельзя было не замереть.  
  
Если говорить о желаниях, то в такие минуты, как сейчас, Хакс не знал, где заканчивалась провокация, а где начиналось его собственное желание. По сути, Бен не делал ничего особенного, но в то же время Хакс замечал все. Каждую встречу в коридорах, каждый совместный — по-прежнему на двоих — ланч, каждый ужин — уже в компании с главными редакторами нескольких калифорнийских изданий и прочими деловыми партнерами. Все, и работа в том числе, крутилось вокруг Бена.  
  
И Хакс ни разу не пожалел о его назначении. Он только лишь надеялся, что не жалел об этом не один.  
  
Бен стоял рядом, видимо тоже погрузившийся в свои мысли. Хакс негромко спросил:  
  
— Уже думал над предложением Сноука?  
  
Тот не сразу понял, о чем его спрашивают. Повернувшись к Хаксу лицом, Бен несколько секунд пристально смотрел на него и только потом ответил:  
  
— Нет. Нет, конечно, и не собираюсь. Даже предложи мне мистер Сноук стать главным редактором «Тотал». В Чикаго я не перееду.  
  
— Тебе здесь так не нравится? — удивился Хакс. — А ведь между городами много общего. В Чикаго, к примеру, так же ветрено, как и в Сан-Франциско. И ты сможешь не изменять своей привычке и поправлять волосы на ветру хоть на каждом шагу.  
  
Словно в подтверждение его слов, налетел порыв ветра и бросил в глаза Бену темные пряди.  
  
— Но здесь нет океана и трамваев, — рассмеялся Бен, убирая волосы за уши. — На самом деле, город здесь не при чем. Мне нравится то место, где я нахожусь. Нравится то, чем занимаюсь и к чему двигаюсь. Я не вижу смысла что-то менять. Не сейчас.  
  
— Если не сейчас, то когда, — пожал плечами Хакс.  
  
— Вы будто меня уговариваете, — тяжело вздохнул Бен. — Будто сами хотите, чтобы я остался здесь, в Чикаго.  
  
— Мои желания не имеют никакого значения, — возразил Хакс. — А твои — напротив.  
  
— Это звучит как-то странно.  
  
— Я всего лишь имел в виду твою карьеру, — ответил Хакс. — Пойдем к остальным?  
  
Хорошо, что фонари на погруженной в сумерки набережной только зажгли, и в их слабом свете не было видно, как его щеки приобрели розовый оттенок смущения. Первый раз за все время Бен вызвал в нем это чувство. И смущение, похожее на теплую волну, на несколько долгих минут захлестнуло Хакса полностью. Унесло, как волна уносит с собой камешек с берега и возвращает его совсем другим.  
  
Только что руки Бена лежали на перилах совсем рядом с его пальцами. Их разделяло одно небольшое движение в сторону по шершавым, нагретым под августовским солнцем металлическим перилам.  
  
Если бы они заговорили о желаниях Хакса, то сейчас он попросил бы о прикосновении к руке Бена. К тонкой коже на костяшках, к рельефу выступающих под кожей сосудов. Просто чтобы узнать, какая она.  
  
Смутные тревоги сегодняшнего дня обрели очертания. То, что не началось, не может закончиться, но в тот момент, когда Сноук предложил Бену перевестись в Чикаго, Хакс почувствовал именно горечь расставания. Если он согласится и уедет — их совместная работа в том виде, в каком она существовала на данный момент, прекратится. Сейчас, как раз тогда, когда все наоборот могло начаться.  
  
Признание себе давалось трудно. Если он все же решится, признаться Бену будет еще труднее.

 

  
Вождение всегда успокаивало Хакса. Особенно по пустынным ночным дорогам Сан-Франциско. Ему нравилось прилетать после полуночи, забирать с парковки аэропорта свой автомобиль и садиться за руль, чтобы проехать улицами так хорошо знакомого ему города в поздние часы. К двум часам ночи трафик становился уже не столь плотным, и поездка действительно могла принести удовольствие.  
  
Бен снова сидел рядом на пассажирском сидении и не задавал вопросов, почему Хакс не вызвал ему такси, а повез к себе домой. Видимо, он тоже считал, что пригласить на бокал бренди после небольшой, но изматывающей деловой командировки — что-то само собой разумеющееся.  
  
Под колесами мягко зашуршал гравий, когда машина въехала во внутренний двор. Бен вышел первым, отходя на выложенную плиткой дорожку. Чуть запрокинув голову, он осматривался по сторонам.  
  
— Ты ведь бывал здесь раньше? — спросил Хакс, подходя к нему. Сигнализация на машине пискнула и замки с тихим щелчком встали на блок.  
  
— В самом Персидио Хайтс — нет. Видел его из окон, — ответил Бен.  
  
Хакс повел его к главному входу.  
  
Конечно, спрашивать вообще не стоило. Особняк Органа-Соло находился буквально через четыре перекрестка отсюда, разве что располагался уже в другом районе.  
  
— Дом выглядит знакомым. Возможно, меня даже несколько раз возили в машине как раз мимо него. До того, как я уехал в Беркли. Давно он ваш?  
  
— Уже шесть лет.  
  
Хакс собирался добавить, «я купил его сразу после женитьбы». Но для Бена его семейное положение не было новостью, и снова упоминать об этом показалось лишним.  
  
Ни одно из окон особняка не горело. Мелисса не ночевала дома, Хакс знал об этом. Накануне вечером проходил показ осенне-зимней коллекции, в которую она вложила несколько сотен тысяч долларов и море энергии. После подобных мероприятий она никогда не возвращалась раньше следующего утра.  
  
Да даже если бы Мелисса осталась дома, какая разница. Хакс собирался предложить Бену выпить и немного поговорить. О чем угодно, даже о только что прошедшей поездке в Чикаго. Просто провести вместе еще несколько часов, прежде чем снова настанет время возвращаться в офис. О большем он думал, думал не переставая и почти решился — оставалось только подобрать подходящий момент и попробовать.  
  
— У вас красивый дом.  
  
Хакс пригласил его за собой на широкую винтовую лестницу, ведущую на второй этаж.  
  
— Трудно поверить в искренность такого заявления, — Хакс улыбнулся, — ведь я видел ваш семейный особняк.  
  
— В несколько раз больше? Да. Но завешенный картинами, заставленный вазами. Настоящий «джанкспейс», — с улыбкой добавил он. — Мне там не очень уютно.  
  
— Тебе больше нравится холодный минимализм? — уточнил Хакс, пропуская Бена в кабинет вперед себя.  
  
— Да, — честно признался Бен, — здесь дышится свободнее.  
  
— Располагайся. — Хакс включил свет и широким жестом обвел помещение, оставляя за Беном решение, где разместиться.  
  
Тот сделал несколько шагов в сторону кресла, снял пиджак и аккуратно положил его на подлокотник.  
  
— Не думал, что вам нужен рабочий кабинет дома, вы и так все время в офисе. — Он не спешил присаживаться и сразу отошел от кресел к стеллажам.  
  
— Это скорее место для отдыха, чем и правда кабинет. Книги, хороший алкоголь, музыка. В офисе такое не устроишь. А если и устроишь, то ненадолго. Будут отвлекать каждые пять минут.  
  
— Тогда, пока я смотрю ваши книги, может, нальете нам выпить и поставите что-нибудь из музыки?

Хакс отошел к своему столу, где на углу стояла док станция с подключенным к нему айподом. Нечастые гости не раз говорили, что музыку нужно слушать на хорошей аудиосистеме, тем более — дома, и что вся это карманная техника убивает настоящий звук. Подобные комментарии он игнорировал, лишь изредка указывая на то, что настоящий звук убивает любой электронный носитель. Бен, судя по всему, не имел ничего против айподов, поскольку его наличие здесь никак не прокомментировал.  
  
— Я не знаю, что ты предпочитаешь, — задумчиво сказал Хакс, пролистывая плейлисты.  
  
— А я прошу поставить вас то, что слушаете вы. Иначе какой смысл? — отозвался Бен, проводя пальцами по корешкам собрания сочинений Драйзера. — Да, ничего другого не стоило ожидать от такого человека, как вы.  
  
— Это звучит практически как комплимент, но что-то в нем все равно не так.  
  
Бен ответил пристальным взглядом, но не сказал ни слова.  
  
Пока он рассматривал книги, Хакс выбрал альбом итальянского композитора Эцио Боссо, в прошлом году выпустившего альбом с собственными сочинениями и несколькими ремастеринг-версиями Баха. Хаксу особенно нравилось, как звучала у него открывающая альбом Прелюдия номер пять. Постепенное крещендо наполнило помещение звуками, скрадывая шаги и звон стекла бутылки о метал подноса.  
  
Хакс налил в бокалы бренди, подошел к Бену и протянул ему один из них.  
  
— За успехи в делах? — произнес он.  
  
— За успехи.  
  
Крепкий алкоголь обжигающей сладостью коснулся языка и губ. Так же, как обожгло идущее глубоко изнутри желание поцеловать Бена. Сейчас, немедленно. Или зачем все это?  
  
Поставив бокал на одну из полок стеллажа, Хакс подвинулся вперед буквально на полшага. Бену некуда было отступать, но он вроде и не собирался. Глазами он следил за каждым движением, пряное от бренди дыхание срывалось с приоткрытых губ.  
  
«Если ты не хочешь, — только и крутилось в голове у Хакса. — Если ты не хочешь…»  
  
Если Бен не хотел того же, чего и он, тогда Хакс самым глупым образом перепутал провокацию с настоящим желанием. Ошибся в выражении чужих глаз и во взглядах. Неправильно понял простые вопросы. Позволил себе увлечься раньше, чем узнал, отведено ли вообще ему место в чужих мыслях.  
  
Но Бен хотел. Хотел стать ближе прямо сейчас, и первое прикосновение — горячей ладони к его щеке — досталось исполнить ему, Бену. Второе, губ к губам — Хаксу.  
  
За длинными скрипичными пассажами Хакс едва расслышал звук, с которым Бен выдохнул, стоило запустить пальцы в его волосы и чуть потянуть к себе. Он следовал за этим движением, откидывая голову на бок и открывая длинную белую шею. Его хотелось касаться снова и снова, смотреть опять и опять, как краснеют от поцелуев губы, как лицо заливает румянец, как он прикрывает глаза, потому что ощущений в один миг становится чересчур много.  
  
Хакс, взволнованный сам, все же заметил в жестах Бена какую-то скованность. Будто он не знал, куда положить руки, не знал, где можно трогать, не знал, как вернуть прикосновение. Но стоило ли искать причину и объяснение? Все в этот момент потеряло свою прежнюю значимость. Бен смял его рубашку на груди, потянул за галстук, развязывая узел. Хакс поддался на это движение и прижался к нему теснее, наклонился ближе. Длинные волосы Бена падали ему на шею и щекотно касались лица. Пальцами он завел густые пряди за ухо, а губами прихватил открывшуюся мочку. На тихом стоне, слетевшем с губ Бена, он услышал свое имя.  
  
Только звал его другой голос.  
  
— Армитаж, ты наверху? Спустись и помоги мне! — Мелисса сумела перекричать даже музыку.  
  
Бен посмотрел ему прямо в глаза. Не дернулся в сторону, не оттолкнул. Он стоял все так же близко, теперь обнимая его за плечи и касаясь кончиками пальцев коротких волос на затылке, пока Хакс не решился отступить на шаг сам.  
  
Мелисса сидела прямо на ступеньках внизу лестницы. Слишком нетрезвая и расстроенная, чтобы подняться на ноги самостоятельно. Оставалось надеяться, что в своем состоянии она не заметит ничего необычного: ни мятой рубашки, ни взволнованного вида, ни беспорядка в волосах.  
  
— Какое чудесное совпадение, что ты уже вернулся, Армитаж! — начала она, выставляя вперед и вверх руку. Хакс хотел перехватить и второе запястье, но выпускать из пальцев ремешки благоразумно снятых туфель та отказалась. — Иначе бы мне пришлось звонить всем подряд, чтобы хоть кто-нибудь…  
  
— Пойдем, я отведу тебя в спальню, — он перебил ее и развернул к ступенькам.  
  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты их уничтожил.  
  
— Прости, что? — Хакс даже остановился.  
  
— Критиков. Этих источающих яд змей. Они разнесли меня в пух и прах, — пожаловалась Мелисса.  
  
— Напомнить, что ты ответила, когда я предлагал тебе статью в своем новом журнале?  
  
Мелисса запрокинула голову и громко засмеялась. Хаксу пришлось обхватить ее за плечи, чтобы она не упала назад. Да, они оба прекрасно помнили эту сцену. Она послала его вместе с паршивыми журналами к дьяволу. Хакс едва сдержался, чтобы не ответить ей тем же. Но опускаться до подобной ругани для него все еще оставалось немыслимым. В отличие от Хакса, Мелисса не могла похвастаться сдержанностью и иногда высказывалась достаточно резко для человека такого высокого положения. Ее семья не славилась большим состоянием, но семейным делом родителей была юриспруденция — и в свое время Хакс посчитал это удачной партией. Мелиссу Стоун представили ему как привлекательную молодую женщину с хорошими связями и легким характером. Хакса не волновало даже, что она на несколько лет старше, не работает по профессии и занимается исключительно благотворительностью. Сам он иллюзий не строил и понимал, что их быстрая свадьба — это сделка, устроившая обоих. И он, и его отец назвали этот брак «идеальным», и оба в результате ошиблись.  
  
Первые несколько лет все шло хорошо. Но стоило Мелиссе понять, как мало Хаксу от нее нужно, она начала снимать с себя одну маску за другой, постепенно показывая свою истинную натуру.  
  
И в тот момент, когда она дошла до оскорблений, Хакс осознал в полной мере, что от его идеального брака не осталось и следа. Последние несколько месяцев он был слишком занят, чтобы разбираться с этим вопросом, а Мелисса не решилась бы на первые шаги сама, так как ее-то все устраивало. Но теперь, кажется, наступил переломный момент. И будет ошибкой не взять все под свой контроль.  
  
Наконец, лестница осталась позади. Дорога к спальне Мелиссы проходила мимо кабинета, и только сейчас Хакс заметил, что музыка стихла.  
  
К его неудовольствию, это заметила и Мелисса.  
  
— О, так ты, наверное, не один? — она весьма грациозно и легко выскользнула из его рук и направилась к приоткрытой двери кабинета.  
  
Бен, теребя ворот рубашки, сидел в кресле. Увидев вошедшую, он встал на ноги.  
  
— Что за чудесный молодой человек здесь с тобой?  
  
Хакс заметил, каким цепким и неожиданно осмысленным взглядом она осматривает Бена.  
  
— Представь же меня своему другу, — попросила она, закидывая руку с туфлями на плечо в кокетливом жесте.  
  
— Мелисса, не нужно.  
  
— Почему же? Иначе пойдут слухи, что мы негостеприимные хозяева.  
  
— Это не гость, а мой коллега. Перед ним не нужно ничего разыгрывать. Мы только что вернулись из Чикаго и очень устали.  
  
— Так предложи ему выпить! У нас есть волшебное Шардоне из местечка Кот де Бон. Отлично подходит для романтического вечера.  
  
— Мелисса! — Хакс повысил голос, одергивая ее. Та, делая вид, что не слышит и не замечает в его голосе предостережения, продолжила:  
  
— А что, думаешь, он будет стесняться? Не стесняется же он стоять здесь с таким  _виноватым_ видом. — Она отставила указательный палец на руке и провела им по воздуху сверху вниз вдоль фигуры Бена.  
  
Оба понимали, о чем Мелисса говорит.  
  
Даже если она что-то заметила, какое право она имела так себя вести? Обо всем они смогут поговорить после, наедине. Не втягивать в эту сцену Бена.

Хакс на мгновение прикрыл глаза, чувствуя, как его затапливает злость. Раньше такого не случилось, ни одно ее слово не могло вывести его из себя. Но сейчас он физически ощущал, как испытанное сначала замешательство перерастает в чувство гнева. Его не в чем было упрекнуть. Он никогда и ни с кем не изменял жене, хотя она не раз подозревала его, указывая в первую очередь на мужчин вокруг. Возможно, так она успокаивала себя, оправдывая отсутствие заинтересованности с его стороны в ней самой.  
  
Хакс позволял ей думать так, как она хотела, но сам, разумеется, знал о себе все. До этого момента ему даже в голову не приходил такой вариант. Он не искал никаких чувств и отношений, не смотрел ни на женщин, ни на мужчин. И то, что сейчас Мелисса безошибочно осыпала их двусмысленными комментариями, добавляло к гневу легкую панику.  
  
В эту минуту его не волновало, что жена подумает о нем самом. Хакс не хотел, чтобы ее слова хоть как-то задели Бена.  
  
— Послушай, ты ставишь всех нас в неловкое положение. — Хакс предпринял попытку взять ее за плечи и развернуть к выходу.  
  
— Неловкое положение — это вернуться домой с вечеринки и увидеть посреди ночи постороннего в кабинете мужа. — Она увернулась от его рук, но пошатнулась и схватилась за подставленный локоть. С лица схлынула краска. Кажется, выпитый алкоголь дал о себе знать. — Мне нужно в ванную комнату.  
  
— Я провожу ее и вернусь, — тихо сказал Хакс, бросив быстрый взгляд на Бена. Теперь Мелисса не сопротивлялась, и он без труда смог вывести ее в коридор.  
  
Бен вышел следом.  
  
На его лице сейчас особенно выделялись неровные пятна румянца смущения и покрасневшие от его поцелуев губы. Хакс ничего так не хотел, как снова коснуться их, снова стать близко, почувствовать запах кожи, попробовать ее на вкус, касаться волос и лица.  
  
Но Бен, словно зная, о чем Хакс подумал, покачал головой.  
  
— Сейчас мне лучше будет уйти, — сказал он, надевая пиджак. — Завтра все без изменений? Работаем в офисе?  
  
Дождавшись в ответ кивка, Бен развернулся и сбежал по лестнице вниз.  
  
— Армитаж, ванная, — потребовала Мелисса.  
  
— Справишься сама, — холодно бросил он, открывая перед ней дверь в спальню.  
  
Хакс развернулся и пошел к себе, не добавив больше ни слова. Меньше всего сейчас его волновало, как она доберется до ванной и что будет делать дальше.  
  
В своей спальне Хакс сразу сбросил пиджак и сорвал с шеи развязанный Беном галстук. Не включая свет, он опустился на край кровати. От нервного напряжения руки мелко подрагивали. Он ощутил это, как только попытался расстегнуть пуговицы на рубашке.  
  
Какой бы нетрезвой Мелисса не казалась, он с уверенностью мог сказать одно: она запомнила все. Каждый взгляд, каждое слово, любую незначительную деталь. И воспоминания о том, как он себя с ней повел, останутся в памяти в первую очередь. И, если Хакс все еще хорошо знал свою жену, очень скоро она обернет все против него.

 

  
Телефон зажегся, на экране появился входящий вызов от Фазмы.  
  
— Я зайду?  
  
— Почему не через секретаря? — спросил Хакс. — Она там что, совсем умерла?  
  
— Прохожу мимо, кресло пустое. Если и умерла, то точно не на рабочем месте. Хотя подожди, сегодня воскресенье, восемь тридцать вечера. Нормальные люди сейчас где угодно, но только не на работе.  
  
— Точно, воскресенье. — Хакс потер переносицу. — У меня Бен, но заходи.  
  
Кажется, Фазма начала говорить что-то еще, но он уже сбросил вызов.  
  
Бен, сидящий в кресле напротив, закрыл блокнот. День прошел как обычно. С утра они разобрали накопившиеся за двухдневное отсутствия письма, проверили список встреч и переговоров на ближайшую неделю, составили примерное расписание. Хакс не удержался и оставил сегодняшний вечер свободным — пусть Бен и вел себя, будто накануне ничего не произошло, приглашение на совместный ужин он вряд ли бы отверг. Хакс пока не озвучил свое предложение вслух и только смотрел на Бена, пытаясь увидеть какую-то перемену, какой-то намек на его мысли о том, что случилось. Но Бен хранил молчание, ничего не говорил и Хакс. Во всяком случае, он не чувствовал неприятного напряжения или повисшей неловкости между ними, что помогало не напрягаться и полностью включиться в работу. У них обоих все еще оставалась уйма дел, а личные разговоры могли немного подождать.  
  
— Сэр, — поздоровалась Фазма, через минуту переступив порог. В одной руке у нее было несколько папок и пара сложенных пополам газет, в другой — стаканчик с кофе. — Если вы заняты, — она выразительно посмотрела в сторону Бена, — я могу зайти позже.  
  
— Куда уж позже, — с усмешкой сказал Хакс. — И ты бы не стала приходить, если это можно было бы отложить на потом. — Жестом пригласил ее сесть. — Так что — слушаю.  
  
— Две новости, сэр, — начала она, присаживаясь в кресло наискосок от них.  
  
— Давай с хорошей, — предложил Хакс.  
  
Фазма молчала.  
  
— Обе плохие? — он нахмурился.  
  
— Относительно. Вы читали сегодняшние газеты? — спросила она осторожно, переводя взгляд с Бена на него и обратно.  
  
— Меня всегда забавляет этот вопрос. О том, что напечатали в  _наших_  газетах, я, конечно, в курсе. Так что, будь добра, сузь список наименований.  
  
— «Сандей Вью».  
  
Хакс усмехнулся.  
  
— Кто вообще читает «Сандей Вью», кроме тех, кому ее бесплатно кладут к покупкам в супермаркетах?  
  
— Ну, видимо ваша жена посчитала это издание достаточно авторитетным, чтобы выбрать его в качество своего рупора.  
  
— Моя жена сделала что? — Хакс подался вперед, крепко сжимая подлокотники руками.  
  
Фазма к этому времени уже поставила кофе на столик рядом и отобрала из принесенной с собой стопки бумаг «Сандей Вью». Открыв на нужном развороте, она протянула Хаксу ее.  
  
_**«Ошибка, которая обойдется ему в миллионы».**_  
  
Громкий заголовок — сильное начало для такой проходной газеты. Но дальше, дальше все ожидаемо становилось хуже. Сначала Хакс увидел фотографию, идущую прямо в первом же столбце. Он хорошо помнил этот снимок. Благотворительный Рождественский бал, первое совместное появление в свете после их с Мелиссой свадьбы. Эту фотографию тогда напечатали во всех газетах и журналах, показали во всех новостях. Уже тогда, шесть лет назад, под его руководством находилась треть изданий холдинга «Первый Порядок», и не говорить об этой свадьбе не могли. Любая их фотография в течение нескольких месяцев вызывала бурный ажиотаж. Хакс даже помнил, как заплатил своим же фотографам, чтобы те сделали пару «неофициальных» снимков и продали их в другие издательства — такой пиар пошел только на пользу.  
  
Не было ничего удивительного, что «Сандей Вью» разместили именно это фото. Здесь они улыбались, Хакс держал ее под руку, и они оба выглядели абсолютно счастливыми. Вот только фоторедактор зачем-то «разорвал» снимок посередине и поместил его в рамку из половинок разбитого сердца.  
  
Дальше, после ставшего похожим на любое фото из тинейджерских журналов о голливудских кинозвездах снимка, начиналась сама статья. Хакс пробежал глазами по первым строчкам:  
  
_«Если вы неотрывно следите за всеми модными мероприятиям Сан-Франциско, то от вас, так же как и от редакции «Сандей Вью», не смог укрыться начинающийся разлад в отношениях именитой пары. Армитаж Хакс, председатель крупнейшего в Америке медиахолдинга «Первый Порядок» уже давно не появлялся на публике в компании своей не менее известной супруги. Мелисса Хакс, заслужившая всеобщую любовь за счет своей благотворительной деятельности, а также открывшая свой дом моды этим летом, неожиданно оказалась задвинута на второй план. Получив в редакцию немало писем с вопросами от поклонников этой красивой и влиятельной пары, мы решили разобраться, что же все-таки происходит у четы Хакс…»_  
  
После первого абзаца шло еще несколько фотографий с различных мероприятий. Снимки, судя по всему, должны были проиллюстрировать первый тезис автора: они никуда не ходят вместе и не выглядят при этом несчастными.  
  
Хакс быстро поднял взгляд от газеты. Фазма, пользуясь паузой, пила кофе из своего стаканчика. Бен смотрел мимо него куда-то вдаль — либо на окна соседнего здания, либо дальше, на едва виднеющиеся в вечернем тумане доки.  
  
Встряхнув газету, Хакс вернулся к чтению.

 _«Нашему главному редактору, Мартину Бруксу, удалось встретиться с самой Мелиссой Хакс и задать ей несколько вопросов…»_  
  
Он пропустил несколько абзацев, в которых Мелисса отвечала на комплименты и расписывала свои успехи в новом для нее модельном бизнесе.  
  
С четвертой колонки начиналось «самое интересное»:  
  
_« **— Не буду скрывать, все обеспокоены тем, что ваш муж даже не явился на только что прошедший осенне-зимний показ. Как вы с этим справляетесь?**  
  
— С трудом! Мне очень не хватает поддержки Армитажа. Он всегда был занятым человеком. Принимая его предложение, я знала, что выхожу замуж за мужчину, для которого дела превыше всего. Но на первом месте после работы у него всегда шла я. Сейчас я этого не чувствую. Он совсем отдалился и переключил свое внимание на совершенно других людей.  
  
**— Как можно оставить без внимания такую женщину, как вы, Мелисса…** »_  
  
Он пробежал глазами еще один абзац воспеваний этой «потрясающей» женщины.  
  
Сразу после интервью автор статьи подводил итоги и делился собственным прогнозом их отношений:  
  
_«Единственное, что делает Армитажу Хаксу честь во всей этой ситуации — это безупречная репутация. Хоть Мелисса и намекнула на окружение мужа, которому он отдает свое предпочтение, не стоит забывать, что все это — такие же деловые, как и он сам, люди. Сногсшибательных красоток с шелковистыми светлыми волосами и длинными стройными ногами среди них почти не встречается. В противном случае, нас будет ждать громкий развод, а Армитажа Хакса — миллионные потери. Однозначно, такая женщина, как Мелисса Хакс, не станет терпеть измены…»_  
  
Хакс смял газету и швырнул ее в сторону. Он ждал, что Мелисса устроит скандал. Но не думал, что это случится так скоро и через второсортное издание с двадцатитысячным тиражом.  
  
— Сколько же она им заплатила за эту чушь? — Хакс резко встал на ноги и сделал несколько шагов по кабинету. Такой ярости он, кажется, не испытывал никогда.  
  
— Не думаю, что очень много, — осторожно ответила Фазма. — Газеты давно о вас не писали, а получить интервью из первых уст на такую «горячую» тему — да они бы сами дали ей денег.  
  
Бен подобрал упавшую на пол газету и, разгладив страницу, начал читать.  
  
— Там нет ни слова о… — начал Хакс, но осекся. Посвящать Фазму в то, что случилось между ним и Беном накануне, он не собирался. — Отец предупреждал, что нет ничего хуже женщины, которая хочет вернуть к себе потерянный интерес. Такая ни перед чем не остановится.  
  
Сложив руки на груди, он сделал еще несколько шагов.  
  
— Сэр, вы не первый, кто попадает в такую ситуацию. Думаю, лучше всего будет опровергнуть все эти слухи и…  
  
— Не нужно ничего опровергать, — перебил Бен, складывая газету пополам и передавая ее обратно Фазме. — Если вас, конечно, интересует мое мнение.  
  
Хакс обернулся к нему.  
  
— Что ты хочешь предложить?  
  
— По крайней мере, не дать ей получить то, что она хочет. А хочет она внимания, потому и устраивает скандал. Так устройте свой скандал и снимите с нее фокус. Это будет равносильно тому, как если змея ужалила бы свой собственный хвост в попытке набросится на добычу.  
  
Фазма коротко рассмеялась.  
  
— Ты что, знаком с Мелиссой? — спросила она.  
  
Бен коротко кивнул.  
  
— Они столкнулись вчера у нас дома в Персидио Хайтс, — ответил Хакс. — Мелисса вернулась после своего провального показа неожиданно рано.  
  
Прежде чем он понял, как это прозвучало, Фазма, делавшая в это время глоток кофе, чуть не поперхнулась.  
  
— Сэр, если вы хотите посвятить меня в подробности, то не надо… — начала она деликатным тоном.  
  
— Фазма, я тебя умоляю. Ей было достаточно увидеть Бена в моем кабинете с бокалом бренди и без пиджака, чтобы придумать себе целую историю.  
  
— В любом случае, это ваше личное дело, сэр, — подытожила она.  
  
Хакс медленно выдохнул. Судя по всему, личным это дело уже не было — только не после интервью Мелиссы.  
  
— Так, ситуацию с моей женой мы решим чуть позже. Что там у нас дальше? Ты говорила, новостей две. Какая вторая?  
  
Фазма убрала газеты в сторону и разложила несколько листков из папки на кофейном столике.  
  
— Это вам просила передать Джейд. Она с ребятами собирала материал для сентябрьского номера «Оптимайз», где планируется большая статья о грядущем авиашоу «Блю Энджлс». И наткнулась на кое-какую информацию о крушении вертолета, в котором погиб судья Томпсон. Ей показалось, что особенно это заинтересует Бена.  
  
Хакс подошел к столу и склонился над бумагами. Бен развернул листы так, чтобы было видно им обоим.  
  
— Если вкратце, то, судя по этим данным, пилот работал в летной школе Хана Соло. СМИ не придали этому значения, ведь и больница, и школа находятся в Вирджинии, но дело в том, что…  
  
— Это был собственный вертолет судьи Томпсона. Он прибыл на нем из Вашингтона со своим пилотом, верно? — Бен поднял взгляд на Фазму. Та кивнула и продолжила:  
  
— Пока судья фотографировался с детьми и давал интервью, его пилот, Томас Ли, пожаловался на недомогание, и его срочно заменили. Почему об этом не кричат еще во всех газетах, я не понимаю.  
  
— Но догадаться не трудно, — прокомментировал это Хакс.  
  
— Такой материал нельзя упускать. Если смерть судьи Томпсона спланировали, это меняет всю суть случившегося, — произнес Бен, забирая себе одну из страниц. На его лице снова появилось знакомое Хаксу странное выражение крайней сосредоточенности, переходящей в тревогу.  
  
— Сэр, я пойду? — спросила Фазма. — Материалы я оставлю, газету, если надо — тоже.  
  
— Да, конечно. Оставляй все. И спасибо, что зашла, — поблагодарил ее Хакс.  
  
Когда за ней закрылась дверь, он обратился к Бену:  
  
— Раньше Хан Соло не занимался политикой.  
  
— Чем он только ни занимался ради собственной выгоды и порции адреналина, — безрадостно заметил Бен. — Я помню статью в «Сан-Франциско Хроникал», которая уже после суда над ним снова попыталась привлечь внимание к делу о махинациях с авиаперевозками. Только тщетно.  
  
Хакс вспомнил фото из интернета. Улыбающийся девятнадцатилетний Бен Соло с отцом.  
  
— Жаль, что ничего не вышло, — продолжил Бен. — Ведь тогда он перевозил и продавал оружие. Его бы судили, как террориста, если бы до этого докопались. Но вмешалась Лея, и дело замяли.  
  
— Тебе действительно жаль, что его не осудили? — сказал Хакс.  
  
— Лицемерие хуже всего. Лея Органа может открывать детские центры и при этом давать взятку за спасение террориста. Можно делать и то, и другое, я не ханжа. Но не нужно об этом врать. Особенно тем, кого пытаешься убедить в их непомерной значимости и важности для твоей жизни.  
  
Бен отложил бумаги обратно и встретился с ним взглядом. В темных глазах мелькнуло разочарование. Хакс прежде не видел его таким. И сейчас — особенно — захотелось, чтобы Бен закрыл глаза и не смотрел на него. Тогда Хакс коснулся бы век губами, так, как хотел. Жестом, вместо слов, передал бы то теплое чувство, которое волнами поднималось внутри него.  
  
Конечно, это никак бы не изменило взаимоотношений в семья Органа-Соло. Но так Бен, возможно, смог бы почувствовать себя необходимым.  
  
Если только он сам в том нуждался.  
  
Хакс осторожно коснулся его плеча. Бен накрыл его пальцы своей ладонью и склонил голову набок, так, что волосы мягко скользнули по руке.  
  
— Если вы хотите мне что-то сказать, сейчас — самое время, — произнес он.  
  
Как и всегда, как и во всем, в его голосе прозвучал вызов.  
  
— Больше всего я опасаюсь, что ты неправильно меня поймешь, — признание прозвучало неожиданно и для самого Хакса. — Все то, что вчера наговорила Мелисса… Будто уже такое было много раз. Но это все ложь и ее фантазии, ничего больше.  
  
Хакс замолчал, не зная, как именно сказать то, что он хотел. На мгновение это даже показалось ему смешным — что человек с таким умением обращаться со словами, как у него, не мог высказаться четко и внятно.  
  
— Меня не интересует ваше прошлое, Хакс, — Бен тихо, но решительно прервал попытки подобрать слова. — Всегда важен лишь настоящий момент и его последствия. Вы согласны с этим?  
  
— Настоящее и будущее всегда в приоритете. Для тех, кто занимается новостями, зачастую не существует сегодня, есть только завтра.  
  
— Потому что сегодняшнюю новость может достать каждый, да, — продолжил он эту мысль.

Бен поднял голову и потянул Хакса к себе за руку. Наклониться пришлось сильно, но его мягкие губы, которые он предложил для поцелуя, стоили любых неудобств.  
  
Хакс давно отвык от этого. Отвык от того, что хотел кого-то так касаться. Хотел чувствовать мягкое движение чужих губ на своих. Осторожные пальцы, касающиеся его затылка, посылали по всему телу легкую дрожь. Все это когда-то случалось с ним, но вовсе не так, как здесь и сейчас. В этот момент, который Бен предлагал ему, именно такие прикосновения переживались, словно впервые, и все, что было до них, теряло свою значимость. Каждый раз от легкого касания к нему Хакс испытывал странное ощущение свободы, как если бы у всего вокруг стирались границы, и сам он терял собственные очертания, полностью растворяясь в другом человеке на этот миг.  
  
Ему не потребовалось много времени, чтобы понять — именно это люди называют влюбленностью.  
  
И, если судить по тому, как Бен тянулся к нему за новым поцелуем, с каким выражением в глазах смотрел, это чувство претендовало на взаимность.  
  
— Ты хоть понимаешь, как мало я могу предложить тебе… — едва слышно произнес ему в губы Хакс.  
  
Бен открыл глаза и встретился с ним взглядом.  
  
— Это что, вопрос выгоды?  
  
Хакс тут же отстранился и выпрямился.  
  
— Конечно, нет.  
  
— Тогда о чем речь? — Бен откинулся на спинку кресла и убрал волосы с лица, заправляя их привычным жестом за уши.  
  
— Кроме того, что я на десять лет тебя старше? — Хакс присел на подлокотник его кресла. — Что я женат, и эта женщина, кажется, начала против меня войну? Что я занят работой практически двадцать четыре часа в сутки, и тебе ли этого не знать? Что в глазах большинства — и они не сильно далеко от истины — я циник и мизантроп? Если этого мало, чтобы напугать тебя, тогда вот еще кое-что. Я увлекся тобой, Бен, настолько сильно, что ничего из этого меня не беспокоит. Меня интересует только одно: хочешь ли ты того же, чего хочу я.  
  
— А вы сами еще не поняли? — Бен скользнул рукой по его колену, несильно сжимая пальцы. Простая ласка заставила Хакса крупно вздрогнуть. — Мы оба знаем, что нам нужно. Так к чему условности? Вы человек приоритетов, и я не строю никаких иллюзий.  
  
«Человек приоритетов» отозвалось эхом в его мыслях. Его приоритеты не менялись многие годы. Но теперь Хакс словно смотрел на себя по-новому. И принимал эти перемены с неожиданной готовностью. А значит, таким его мог принять и Бен.

 

  
  
— Конечно, это будет ложь, если я скажу, что идея не гениальна, — сказал Хакс, останавливаясь рядом с незанятой скамейкой. Смахнув несколько сухих листьев, которые, судя по всему, ветер сорвал с ближайших веток слишком рано для конца августа, он сел.  
  
— Идея сверх гениальна и придумать лучше нельзя. Так что я не понимаю, почему мы до сих пор ничего с ней не делаем, — с нотками недовольства в голосе пожаловался Бен. Он сел на скамейку рядом с Хаксом. — Только не говорите, что вам кажется это слишком «грязным».  
  
— Ты забыл, с кем разговариваешь? — усмехнулся Хакс. — Хотя мне действительно не хочется использовать тебя таким образом.  
  
— Но ведь в том-то и дело, что использовать мы будем не меня, а образ. Выдуманный, отточенный образ. Я лишь сыграю роль, — продолжил настаивать Бен. — Многие до сих пор не знают, что я работаю в «Первом Порядке».  
  
— Лея Органа, как мы поняли, уже знает. Ведь это она послала того фотографа, который сделал снимки в Чикаго.  
  
— Прямого доказательство именно о моей работе — нет. Вероятность того, что мы просто проводили время вместе, куда больше, чем вариант деловой командировки.  
  
— Резонно. Но мне надо еще раз все обдумать, — напомнил Хакс.  
  
Ему действительно требовалось все обдумать. За последние несколько суток фокус внимания сместился с происходящего с кем-то другим на происходящее с ним и с его собственной жизнью. Теперь Хакс был той фигурой, которую многие хотели бы высветить самыми яркими прожекторами на подмостках. Знакомое чувство, всегда вызывавшее в Хаксе смешанные эмоции.  
  
С одной стороны, внимание публики всегда так или иначе оставалось прикованным к нему. Нельзя быть фигурой такого масштаба и не вызывать всеобший интерес к своей частной жизни. С другой — именно Хакс являлся тем, кто, если продолжать сравнение, поворачивал осветительный прибор и наводил луч прожектора на то, что входило в область его интересов — политических, общественных, экономических. Говорили обо всех. Копали на каждого. Но его властью прицел переводился на кого-то еще. Перехитрить все и высветить нужную фигуру, вытащить на свет только те детали, которые составят правильную картину. Раньше, чем это сделал б кто-то другой. Хакс умел это лучше многих.  
  
По сути, именно такой ход они сейчас и обсуждали.  
  
Свои коррективы внесло то, что на следующий день в редакцию обратился аноним, предлагающий выкупить снимки Хакса, якобы подтверждающие его измену. Разумеется, через час снимки и карта памяти уже лежали на столе в офисе Хакса. Все трое, в том числе и Фазма, которую они решили все-таки привлечь к решению вопроса с выходкой Мелиссы, до последней минуты оставались уверены, что фото — грубая подделка. Однако на них оказались совершенно безобидные, и, более того, настоящие вещи. В первую минуту Хакс пораженно застыл, осознавая тот факт, что на снимке поймали его и Бена во время их поездки в Чикаго.  
  
Несколько совершенно обычных изображений, не содержащих в себе ничего скандального, не вызвали бы ничей интерес, если бы не интервью Мелиссы. Теперь, судя по всему, даже такой снимок мог считаться неплохим товаром.  
  
Сначала Хакс удивился самому факту существования этих снимков. Ведь кому, по сути, могли пригодиться фотографии их совместного похода в бутик, где Хакс оплатил новую рубашку Бену по своей кредитке. Когда Бен объяснил, что это, скорее всего, дело рук его матери, которую он, разумеется, не посвящал в подробности своей жизни после университета. Нанятый ей человек следил за Беном уже не первую неделю и, видимо, летал за ними и в Чикаго. Фото представляли ценность для обеспокоенной матери, но никак не для желтой прессы. Однако несколько более удачных ракурсов из магазина еще могли претендовать на что-то, чему под силу было считаться компроматом. Правда, качество снимков оставляло желать лучшего, и Бен на фото едва походил на самого себя — на его месте мог бы быть любой высокий темноволосый молодой человек.  
  
Именно это и навело Хакса на мысль, которую он развил до полноценной идеи и, если не сказать больше, до исчерпывающей концепции. Он поделился ей с Беном, и вместе за пару часов они выдали что-то настолько же простое, насколько и гениальное.  
  
Фазма же суждение, что решение простое, отвергала, считая претворение в действительность подобного плана — действием затратным во всех смыслах.  
  
Все сводилось к тому, чтобы сделать первый ход самим. Мелисса попыталась убедить всех в том, что существует некоторый риск измен, и этим она хотела вызвать всеобщее сочувствие и заставить о себе говорить. Статистика не врала — большинство читателей всех возрастов в Америке в первую очередь открывали те статьи, где именитые пары распадались, разводились и изменяли друг другу.  
  
Действуя по предложенному плану, с помощью статей и фотографий они создали бы слухи вокруг Хакса и вокруг загадочной фигуры неизвестного молодого человека рядом с ним. Это обеспечило бы папарацци регулярную работу. Череда «случайных» снимков — лучший маркер бульварного романа, в который они собирались превратить эту историю. Она разворачивалась бы сама собой, а о Мелиссе в ней стали бы вспоминать в последнюю очередь.  
  
Хаксу с Беном только нужно было выбрать имя, добавить характерные черты в образ. Вбросить несколько своих интервью с теми, кто мог бы знать эту личность. Тем самым только подогреть интерес и наполнить легенду мелкими деталями, которые любую ложь способны выставить правдой. Так выглядел залог успеха: на первый взгляд, что-то самое простое и обычное, но и в тоже время с огромным количеством нюансов, благодаря которым с правдоподобностью истории вряд ли бы получалось поспорить.

Так что они обсуждали придуманный вариант все утро и теперь, во время ланча, Хакс предложил дойти до парка Сью Биерман в пяти минутах от офиса. Там, в новой обстановке, он хотел попытаться принять окончательное решение: стоит ли начинать игру с такими высокими ставками.  
  
— Вы ведь сами знаете, — сказал Бен после небольшой паузы, — что стоит только начать претворять этот план в действительность, как мы тут же перехватим инициативу на себя. Это будет полный контроль над ситуацией.  
  
— Это будет контроль над разрушением. Задумайся над этим, Бен, — заметил Хакс. — Любой скандал — это разрушение. И репутации в первую очередь. Обо мне можешь не волноваться. Для меня это будет неплохой пиар ход, который привлечет к моей фигуре все объективы камер. А что насчет тебя?  
  
— А что насчет меня? Вы хотите сказать, что моя жизнь будет разрушена? Так ведь мое имя еще нужно будет связать с этой историей. Если действовать осторожно, этот бумеранг ко мне не вернется.  
  
Хакс повернул голову и встретился с ним взглядом. В естественном дневном освещении Бен выглядел несколько иначе: кожа не казалась такой бледной, как в офисе, а солнце высветляло его волосы из черного в каштановый, добавляя в них и множество других приятных оттенков этой палитры.  
  
Когда Хакс, насмотревшись, хотел уже вернуться к разговору, Бен неожиданно приблизился к нему и наклонился к самому его уху.  
  
— Что ты делаешь? — спросил Хакс с удивлением.  
  
— Я узнал одного из тех парней, что следят за мной. Так что решать пришлось быстро. Или вы хотите, чтобы они написали о вас и Бене Соло раньше, чем мы напишем о вас же и о таинственном незнакомце сами?  
  
Бен придвинулся еще ближе, разворачиваясь так, чтобы полностью спрятать свое лицо на плече у Хакса.  
  
— То есть, они снимают. Опять.  
  
— Да, — подтвердил Бен.  
  
— Ладно. Значит, пусть снимают. Нам это только на руку.  
  
Хакс почувствовал, что он улыбнулся ему в шею.  
  
— Тебе удобно? — поинтересовался Хакс с сарказмом, когда тот коснулся кожи открытыми губами.  
  
— Мне — очень. Но долго я в такой позе не просижу. Нужно его как-то убрать.  
  
Хакс прикрыл глаза. Бен же продолжил свою провокацию, поднимаясь короткими поцелуями к его уху.  
  
— Это общественное место. Ты не думаешь, что нас арестует полиция?  
  
— Это Сан-Франциско. Они нам даже замечание не имеют право сделать, — возразил Бен. Добравшись до самого уха, он прижался к нему губами и совсем тихо сказал:  
  
— Мне нравятся ваши веснушки. Они ведь есть не только на лице?  
  
— Бен, это совершенно несерьезно в данной ситуации, — возмутился Хакс, чувствуя, как краснеет. — С учетом моего возраста, я вообще отказываюсь понимать, как тебе удается так сильно меня смущать.  
  
— Я тоже не знаю, но мне это нравится. Так же, как и вам.  
  
Хакс шумно втянул воздух через нос.  
  
— Фотограф еще здесь?  
  
— Да.  
  
— Так, это надо заканчивать, — сказал он, в то же время приобнимая Бена за плечи.  
  
— И что вы можете с ним сделать?  
  
— Позвоню Фазме. Она что-нибудь придумает.  
  
Пока Хакс доставал из кармана телефон, часы на башне за ними пробили полдень.  
  
— Куда Фазма обычно ходит на ланч? — спросил Бен.  
  
— В мексиканский ресторан «У Руби» на том конце парка. Так что она должна проходить совсем недалеко от нас.  
  
В трубке раздалось несколько длинных гудков, но ответила Фазма почти сразу.  
  
— Не отвлекаю?  
  
— Встречный вопрос. Это же ваша рыжая макушка греется там на скамейке?  
  
— Где бы ты ни была, стой где стоишь, Фазма.  
  
— Замерла, сэр.  
  
— У меня к тебе странная просьба.  
  
— И далеко не первая, — с тяжелым вздохом откликнулась она.  
  
— Если ты нас видишь, значит, видишь и парня с большим фотоаппаратом где-то рядом.  
  
— Да, вижу. Метрах в двадцати под самым большим деревом на лужайке.  
  
— Так вот, его надо убрать.  
  
На мгновение в трубке повисла пауза.  
  
— Простите, сэр, я конечно все понимаю, но как вы себе это представляете? Мне что, на него наброситься?  
  
— Фазма, я не хочу говорить очевидного, но если бы ты подошла ко мне на улице и сказала всего лишь одну фразу, что-то вроде «сэр, здесь запрещено снимать», снимать я бы перестал.  
  
— Спасибо за комплимент, сэр, — с сарказмом сказала Фазма. — Вы намекаете на то, что…  
  
— Только на то, что у тебя прирожденный дар убеждения. У Бена сейчас шею замкнет, так что скажи, мы можем на тебя рассчитывать?  
  
— Сделаю все, что смогу, сэр, — со вздохом ответила она и отключилась.  
  
— О, теперь я вижу и Фазму, — прокомментировал Бен через пару минут.  
  
— Что она делает?  
  
— Разговаривает. Теперь жестикулирует. Активно. Хватает его за ворот куртки.  
  
— Главное, чтобы не началась драка, — обеспокоено заметил Хакс. — Что дальше?  
  
— Нет, драки не будет. Фотограф ушел. А вот Фазма идет к нам.  
  
Бен выпрямился и потянулся, разминая шею.  
  
— Кто бы мне сказал, что журналистика способна открывать все новые и новые грани в человеке, — с весьма мрачной интонацией сообщила Фазма, протягивая Хаксу карту памяти.  
  
— Серьезно? Он даже отдал тебе фотографии? Что же ты ему сказала? — Хакс забрал карту из ее рук и спрятал в карман.  
  
— Пусть это останется моим маленьким секретом, сэр.  
  
— Спасибо, — поблагодарил ее Бен, вставая на ноги. — Если так и дальше пойдет, нам даже не придется никому платить за съемку.  
  
— Если так пойдет и дальше, то я попрошу длительный отпуск, — Фазма рассмеялась. — Скажите, то, что случилось, не было запланировано?  
  
— Как видишь, нет. Когда мы сюда пришли, я еще сомневался, стоит ли вообще претворять тот план в жизнь. — Хакс тоже встал со скамейки.  
  
— А теперь? — Бен, отошедший на пару шагов, снова вернулся к ним.  
  
— А теперь я точно уверен, что чем скорее мы начнем, тем лучше.

 

  
— Думаешь, для меня это слишком мелко? — Хакс привычным жестом протянул Фазме стакан. В ее офисе всегда стояла одна-две бутылки хорошего алкоголя как раз для тех случаев, когда он спускался к ней в кабинет поговорить.  
  
— Почему вы так считаете? — Фазма удивленно подняла брови.  
  
— Два года назад такой многоходовой операцией я выступал за целую избирательную кампанию. А сейчас — запустил цепную реакцию из слухов, достойных бульварного романа с собой же в главной роли. И, что самое странное, даже мистер Сноук ничего не сказал против. Может, я потерял хватку? Или он что-то мне хочет сказать. Сначала «Джанкспейс», теперь это…  
  
— Знаете, сэр, — перебила его Фазма со вздохом, — вы к себе как всегда несправедливы. Чтобы вы там ни говорили, вы все равно всегда делали так, как хотели. Все ваши компиляции — ваши. Весь ваш черный пиар — ваш. Я помню всего несколько случаев, когда мистер Сноук высказался против какой-то вашей идеи и вы сделали так, как он того хотел. И все равно нашли потом способ решить ситуацию в свою пользу. Вы добиваетесь всего, чего хотите, в том числе потому, что не сомневаетесь в своих методах и идете прямо к поставленной цели. Так что в этот раз не так?  
  
Хакс отпил из стакана джин и откинул голову на спинку дивана. В этот раз не так было все. В этот раз его личный интерес оказался несравним со всеми предыдущими случаями. И, тем не менее, замечания Фазмы звучали резонно.  
  
— Кстати, ты знаешь, что такое «Джанкспейс»? — спросил он после небольшой паузы.  
  
— Мусорка, так ведь? — с долей неуверенности ответила Фазма.  
  
— В каком-то смысле. Но вообще первым это определение в лексику ввел Рем Колхас. Только употреблял он его относительно архитектуры. По Колхасу, вся современная архитектура — это «джанкспейс», мусорное, хаотичное пространство. Оно находится в постоянном изменении и оттого не остается в памяти человека надолго.  
— Прямо как черный пиар и газетные скандалы, — улыбнулась Фазма.  
  
— Вот именно. Так что ты права. Нет смысла себя в чем-то ограничивать. Какие бы последствия за всем этим ни ждали — все забудется.  
  
Фазма задумчиво покивала в ответ, но больше ничего не сказала.  
  
Они еще немного обсудили дела, а после Хакс ушел к себе в кабинет. Сегодня все началось официально. Сегодня на прилавки магазинов поступил свежий номер «Джанкспейс» с целым разворотом, посвященным снимкам из Чикаго и из парка уже в Сан-Франциско. Разглядеть на них лицо Бена не представлялось возможным, зато Хакса вряд ли бы получилось с кем-то спутать.

 ** _«Пока вы ждали — кому-то повезло»._**  
  
Заголовок, вынесенный на обложку, привлек сотни новых читателей. В некоторых магазинах номер раскупили уже до закрытия. Это был абсолютный успех.

 

  
  
— Давай мы с тобой договоримся раз и навсегда, — Мелисса остановилась в арке между холлом и кухней и говорила тихо, но зло. — Если ты затеял это все, чтобы унизить меня, то поздравляю, у тебя вышло прекрасно.  
  
Хакс, сидящий на барном стуле, повернулся к ней.  
  
— Спасибо за комплимент моей работе, дорогая, — с блестящей улыбкой сказал он. — Что-то еще?  
  
Мелисса вернула улыбку, хищно показав зубы.  
  
— Ты считаешь себя очень умным, да? — спросила она, подходя к нему ближе. — Это действительно умно. Но хочу предупредить. Если вся эта провокация не прекратится, я подам на развод.  
  
— Мелисса, скажи, ты действительно считаешь, что развод с тобой сможет нанести мне какой-то ущерб?  
  
— Как минимум — материальный. Я заберу у тебя и этот дом, и половину твоих банковских счетов. Не думай, что я не смогу за себя постоять.  
  
— Хочу напомнить тебе, что ты начала первая, и я не имею в виду ту жалкую статью в никому не нужной газете.  
  
На мгновение она замолчала. Хакс встретился с ней взглядом.  
  
Ничто в ней не способно было изменить уже принятое решения. Хакс не мог не думать наперед и знал, что крайне мало вещей в этой жизни длятся достаточно долго, чтобы приблизиться к понятию «навсегда». Даже если, или когда, у них с Беном все закончится — по крайней мере, он будет свободен от этой женщины. Больше не придется считаться с ее интересами или опасаться какой-либо угрозы с ее стороны. Давно потерянное уважение не могло вернуться.  
  
— Давай без лишних слов и сцен. Жду бумаги от твоего адвоката, — подвел итог Хакс. — Я надеюсь, ты вернешь себе свою фамилию. Стоун тебе идет больше.  
  
— О, не волнуйся, Армитаж. Зачем лишние усилия? С моим состоянием и твоим — считай уже моим — домом, я очень быстро найду себе нового мужа. Не думай, что ты такой особенный и незаменимый. Ты не знаешь, как смешон со всей этой историей. Случись такое лет на пятнадцать раньше, и тебя бы сразу смешали с грязью. Мало того, что он настолько младше тебя, так еще и мужчина, — она скривилась, но Хакс никак не прокомментировал ее слова. Потому что был крайне близок к тому, чтобы отвесить ей пощечину. Мелисса же, не встретив возражений, продолжила:  
  
— Вот увидишь, не пройдет и месяца, как ты будешь желать снова оказаться рядом со мной.  
  
— Можешь тешить себя какими угодно надеждами, Мелисса. Через месяц мне повезет больше, чем любому из твоих будущих мужей. У меня будет уже позади и развод с тобой, и все эти долгие шесть лет совместной жизни. Надеюсь, они забудутся, как страшный сон.  
  
О стакане апельсинового фреша, который она выплеснула ему в лицо, Хакс не пожалел, а вот испорченная рубашка действительно его огорчила.

 

  
— Откуда ты взял такое имя, Кайло? — спросил Хакс, заводя длинные пряди волос Бену за ухо.  
  
— Не помню уже точно. Кажется, услышал на лекции по античной истории что-то созвучное. Еще в колледже. Использовал время от времени в интернете. Но это было анонимно. Никто не свяжет его со мной, если ты об этом, — ответил Бен, поворачиваясь на бок и перехватывая пальцы Хакса. Он поднес их к губам, целуя самые кончики.  
  
— А «Рен»?  
  
— Название байкерского клуба из Иннер Сансет, Рыцари Рен. Я снимал комнату в здании, где у них на первом этаже был гараж, а в подвале — бар.  
  
— Ты сохранил их контакты? — поинтересовался Хакс, прикрывая глаза. Ласка его пальцев — нежная и невинная — посылала по всему телу дрожь, заставляя теснее прижиматься к Бену под покрывалом.  
  
— Конечно. Они отличные ребята. Даже давали мне пару раз покататься.  
  
Бен хорошо знал, какие чувствительные у Хакса руки, и не упускал возможности прикоснуться к ним. Раскрыв его ладонь, он прижался к ней губами и начал медленно спускаться к запястью.  
  
— Ты умеешь водить мотоцикл? — удивился Хакс.  
  
— Да. Я много что умею водить. Машину, байк, даже вертолет.  
  
— Отец научил? — спросил Хакс. Бен ответил кивком, эту тему они не избегали, но и не развивали. В прошлом месяце Бен собрал достаточно материалов, чтобы сделать большую статью, доказывающую неслучайность крушения вертолета судьи Томпсона, а также прямую причастность к случившемуся летной школы Хана Соло. Судебное разбирательство шло до сих пор: уже без участия Бена всплывали все новые и новые подробности, связанные как и с конкретно этим случаем, так и с прочими махинациями, в которых в очередной раз оказался замешан его отец. Судя по тому, что все складывалось не в его пользу, сейчас Лея Органа не встала на сторону мужа.  
  
— Ты знаешь, мы можем использовать твои способности, — произнес Хакс.  
  
— С вертолетом?  
  
— Нет, с байком. Наших с тобой, точнее, моих с Кайло Реном фотографий сейчас достаточно. Но вот если бы меня увидели с ним вместе, увидели по-настоящему — это разожгло бы интерес с новой силой.  
  
— Звучит заманчиво, — согласился Бен. Он уже спустился губами до самого локтя и теперь мягко прихватывал губами кожу на предплечье Хакса.  
  
— М-м, наденешь мотоциклетный шлем. Подбросишь меня до очередного благотворительного вечера. Этого хватит, — сказал Хакс на выдохе, чувствуя губы Бена уже на ключицах. — Ты хочешь окончательно сбить меня с мысли?  
  
— С мысли обо мне на мотоцикле? — Бен усмехнулся куда-то ему в шею. — Мне кажется, я только помогаю. — Он приподнялся на локте, чуть нависая над Хаксом. — В любом случае, мы можем вернуться к этому позже. Тем более, следующий в твоем расписании благотворительный вечер будет проходить в особняке моей матери. Ты ведь не хочешь, чтобы я думал о своей семье сейчас?  
  
Хакс не сдержал улыбки на это замечание. Сжав плечи Бена, он заставил его лечь на спину, а сам прижался к нему сверху, втягивая в медленный глубокий поцелуй.  
  
Их история с Кайло Реном за полгода обросла множеством деталей. Почти стихнув сейчас, она все равно вызывала резонанс, стоило на страницах какой-нибудь газеты или журнала появиться новой заметке и свежей фотографии. Громкие заголовки про роман медиамагната и неизвестного молодого человека, о котором известно было только имя и примерный возраст, лишь ненадолго перебили новости о бракоразводном процессе Хакса. Который, к их удивлению, прошел быстро и почти безболезненно.  
  
Мелисса, как и обещала, забрала дом и подчистила несколько его счетов, дала пару обиженных интервью, появилась в одной-двух дневных передачах на телевидении. Все это никак не отразилось на Хаксе. Фазма быстро подобрала ему отличные апартаменты недалеко от парка Аламо-Сквер, решив самый насущный вопрос жилья. Поначалу Хакс надеялся, что Бен переедет к нему. Но тот долго отказывался, пока Хакс не принял его условия о вычете аренды из зарплаты. Бен не хотел терять своей самостоятельности, не хотел, по его словам, менять одну обеспеченную чужими людьми жизнь на другую.  
  
Все шло хорошо, и Хаксу хотелось верить, что будет идти так еще очень долго.

 

  
— Они смотрят? — Хакс спросил, когда Бен остановил байк напротив подъездной дорожки к особняку Органа-Соло.  
  
— Еще как. Мне кажется, я даже вижу свою мать, — ответил Бен. Его голос из-за шлема звучал глухо и странно, но Хакс все равно уловил в нем знакомые интонации.  
  
Отпускать талию Бена и вставать на ноги Хакс не спешил.  
  
— Думаю, им можно было бы дать чуть больше, — произнес Хакс.  
  
— Со шлемом на голове варианты несколько ограничены. К тому же, не забывай. Нам все еще не нужно, чтобы кто-то видел мое лицо.  
  
Хакс перекинул ногу, вставая на асфальт рядом с мотоциклом.  
  
— Тогда жду тебя через пару часов. Так же эффектно заберешь меня домой.  
  
— Постоять чуть-чуть у обочины? — спросил Бен, снова заводя мотор.  
  
— Да, будут отличные фото. До скорого.

 

  
— Бен!  
  
Он собирался уже уезжать, когда знакомый голос, который он не слышал очень давно, окликнул по имени.  
  
Лея, поправляя шаль на плечах, стояла всего в паре метров от него.  
  
— Я прекрасно знаю, что это ты, Бен. Я только хотела узнать, когда все это закончится.  
  
— Закончится, что? — Бен спросил, не снимая шлема, но мотор заглушил. Он не хотел, чтобы мать смотрела ему в глаза. Нет, ему нечего было стыдиться, только не себя. Но он не хотел, чтобы она, глядя на него, увидела, что ему все еще не все равно.

— Этот спектакль, который вы с ним разыгрываете. Рано или поздно, все выяснится. И что тогда ты будешь делать со своей жизнью?  
  
— Тебя вдруг волнует, что  _я_  буду делать со своей жизнью? У тебя ведь всегда был на нее план. Так почему я должен о чем-то беспокоиться? Разве ты не впишешь меня с легкостью в какую-нибудь из своих схем?  
  
— Ты говоришь, как он. Ты не похож на моего сына.  
  
— Я не похож на того сына, какого ты хотела. В этом моя вина перед тобой. Но я по-прежнему верен себе, и ты не можешь упрекнуть меня в обмане. В отличие от отца, я никогда тебе ничего не обещал.  
  
— Бен, послушай, чего бы мне это не стоило, но…  
  
Он снова завел мотоцикл, и голос матери растворился в шуме. Ненужный, бессмысленный разговор оставил после себя привкус горечи.

 

  
— Ты все-таки летишь в Чикаго? — Бен стоял в балконном проеме с чашкой кофе в руке.  
  
— Да.  
  
— По-прежнему один?  
  
Хакс, складывавший рубашки в дорожную сумку, остановился и поднял на него взгляд.  
  
— Да, мистер Сноук вызывает. Потребовал срочно прилететь.  
  
— У плохое предчувствие, — сказал Бен, отпивая кофе. — Такое уже случалось раньше?  
  
— Было раз, — неуверенно начал Хакс, сворачивая галстук и кладя его в сумку. — Тогда меня чуть не лишили работы. Я считал, что обличительная статья в адрес нефтяного магната станет сенсацией. Но все обернулось судебным разбирательством и принесло «Первому Порядку» миллионные убытки. Надеюсь, в этот раз все будет не так плохо. Во всяком случае, я понятия не имею, что может быть причиной этого вызова. Дела в холдинге идут прекрасно.  
  
Бен задумчиво кивнул, не задавая больше вопросов.  
  
Сосредоточенность снова сделала его лицо тревожным, заставляя самого Хакса нервничать.  
  
— Ну что он мне может сделать? Я, конечно, нахожусь в некоторой зависимости от него, но не настолько, как может показаться. Все решаемо.  
  
— Когда ты так сказал в последний раз, нас с тобой нафотографировали в бутике, — улыбнулся Бен.  
  
— Прошло столько времени, а ты все вспоминаешь.  
  
— А как можно забыть. С этого, считай, все и началось. — Бен прислонился к дверному косяку плечом. Хакс, прервав на минуту сборы, подошел к нему.  
  
— А не несколько раньше?  
  
— М-м, может быть, — усмехнулся Бен. Он наклонился ближе, предлагая Хаксу поцелуй.  
  
— Мне надо собираться, самолет через полтора часа.  
  
Он коснулся виска Бена, забирая наверх длинные пряди волос.  
  
— Уже знаешь, когда вернешься?  
  
Бен отставил чашку на подоконник и привлек к себе Хакса за талию.  
  
— Пока нет. Но я сообщу. Это вряд ли будет долгая поездка.  
  
Губы Бена, горячие и пряные от кофе, не хотелось отпускать и на минуту.  
  
— То есть. ты даже не вернешься в Сан-Франциско. — Голос Бена звучал глухо и непривычно далеко.  
  
— Нет. — Хакс плотнее сжал телефон в руке.  
  
— Как такое вообще может происходить на самом деле.  
  
Хакс молчал. Что он мог сказать? Что ему поставили жесткие условия? Что он недооценил влияние мистера Сноука? Что любой из вариантов, которые он предложил, были откровенно паршивыми, и Хакс выбрал — а ему позволили выбрать — наименьшее из зол?  
  
Сноук предупредил, что в случае отказа устроит полное разоблачение Кайло Рена. И последствия, которые они не хотели допускать, начнут масштабный и никому ненужный скандал.  
  
У Бена Соло не было имени в журналистике, все статьи выпускались под псевдонимами. Связи, состояние — все крутилось вокруг Хакса, которому Сноук пообещал такое же громкое падение, если он немедленно не оставит офис в Сан-Франциско и не уедет в главную редакцию недавно приобретенного крупнейшего журнала «Энтерпрайз Репорт» в Лондоне. Покупка стала очередным прорывом, и ситуация, которая в настоящий момент складывалась между Великобританией и остальной Европой, требовала мгновенных реакций. То, что Хакс не планировал уезжать из Америки, его не волновало. Мистера Сноука вообще не волновало ничего, кроме собственной выгоды, которую он не собирался упускать.  
  
В прохладном полутемном кабинете, Хакс слушал его и с трудом понимал, почему теперь, спустя столько лет, мистеру Сноуку вдруг стало неудобно его присутствие здесь. Почему нельзя решить все вопросы удаленно или с помощью кого-то другого. Он не сразу понял, каким образом все это касалось Бена — ведь он мог взять его с собой. Но у Сноука имелись свои планы и на него.  
  
— Бен, я не знаю, что сказать, — честно признался Хакс после почти минутной паузы, когда он сказал ему, что едет один. — Если не брать, — он на мгновение осекся, — если не брать наши с тобой отношения, то все это может обернуться для тебя новыми перспективами. В офисе в Сан-Франциско тебе тоже будет чему себя посвятить.  
  
Бен, конечно, молчал. Хакс не мог себе представить, о чем он думал в эту минуту.  
  
— Это не расставание, Бен, — добавил Хакс. Он хотел так же сказать, что происходящее между ними сейчас — лишь временный разъезд, где обстоятельства, над которыми Хакс привык всегда быть властен, вдруг оказались сильнее его.  
  
Но вряд ли это бы смягчило голос Бена. Холод, когда он наконец ответил, ощущался на физическом уровне:  
  
— Нет, это именно расставание. Так что я даже не знаю, что еще добавить. Успехов в делах? Разве что.  
  
Бен отключился, и Хакс какое-то время держал телефон возле уха, слушая тишину. Потому что тишина — это все, что еще надолго осталось в памяти от этого разговора.

 

  
В ритме современном жизни даже за неделю родной город может измениться до неузнаваемости, что уж говорить о переменах, которые могли случиться почти за шесть месяцев.  
  
Рейс задержали, но даже с этим условием Хакс не сумел разглядеть Фазму в зале прилета. А ведь она обещала встретить его, и на вечер у них уже были планы. Вряд ли все могло поменяться так неожиданно быстро.  
  
Продолжая смотреть по сторонам, Хакс достал из кармана телефон и, отключив режим полета, смотрел, как одно за другим падают уведомления.  
  
_«Добро пожаловать в Соединенные Штаты Америки»._  
  
_«Чтобы избежать расходов, используйте сеть Вай-Фай»._  
  
_«Опаздываю на час, но тебя встретят у парковки и отвезут на Презентацию без меня»._  
  
Нужное сообщение от Фазмы наконец пришло. Хакс недовольно смахнул его и, дождавшись багажа, направился на парковку.  
  
За последние несколько месяцев, проведенных в бесконечных встречах, конференциях и презентациях, он видел разные европейские аэропорты. По сути, все они слились в его восприятии в один большой ангар из стекла и металла, заполненный людьми всех наций и возрастов, шумный и суетный. Для кого-то аэропорты означали встречи. Для Хакса после того дня, когда Бен проводил его в Чикаго, они обозначали лишь расставания.  
  
Стоило только вернуться в Америку, как мысли о Бене снова поглотили его.  
  
Нет, он не забывал о нем ни на один день.  
  
Потому что причина, по которой люди забывают друг друга, всегда кроется в том, что на место одних приходят другие.  
  
На место Бена в жизнь Хакса не пришел никто. Шесть месяцев прошли как один день, один долгий день тишины, перебиваемой лишь статьями Бена и редкими новостями в газетах и журналах, которые он едва успевал просматривать. Вот чем он располагал. Приехать он не мог, звонки казались бессмысленными — с разницей во времени в восемь часов подстроиться не получалось никак. Но даже отсутствие перспективы скорой встречи не заставило Хакса посмотреть на кого-то другого. Лишняя, ненужная суета, которая принесла бы только недолгое удовольствие, если бы принесла его вообще.  
  
Парковка международного аэропорта Сан-Франциско представляла собой обычную многоуровневую систему, внутреннее устройство которой признавалось водителями удобным ровно до того момента, как надо было снова искать свою машину.  
  
Тем более, Хакс искал машину не свою, и даже не Фазмы.  
  
Он не хотел себе признаваться, но то, что его встретит не она, сильно огорчало. Первый визит в Америку, ставший возможным по двум причинам, — из-за резкого ухудшения здоровья Сноука и личного приглашения по случаю Презентации его биографии — хотелось начать хоть с чего-то хорошего.

Книгу «Борьба против всех» Хакс прочитал еще месяц назад, даже до внесения в рукопись последних правок. Стараниями Фазмы он получил копию, тогда и узнал, что автором биографии Сноука стал Бен Соло. Только потом на обложках, размещенных в сети, у него получилось разглядеть, что имя в заголовке значилось как  _Кайло Рен_.  
  
В любом случае, на Презентации книги Хакс собирался узнать все подробности.  
  
Если, конечно, сможет найти нужный автомобиль.  
  
Телефон снова пискнул в кармане и еще одно сообщение от Фазмы снабдило его номером парковочного места. Сектор «Ди», место девятнадцать. Уже лучше, идти было совсем недалеко.  
  
На девятнадцатом месте в секторе «Ди» его ждал черный БМВ пятой серии с затемненными стеклами.  
  
Оставив в багажнике чемодан, он обошел машину кругом и открыл дверцу заднего сидения.  
  
— Может, вперед?  
  
Знакомый голос заставил его замереть. За рулем сидел Бен.  
  
Хакс редко в своей жизни переживал моменты, когда за одно мгновение могло бросить из жара в холод. Но сейчас — сейчас случился как раз такой.  
  
Бен открыл ему другую дверь.  
  
— Садись, иначе мы опоздаем.  
  
Все происходило, словно во сне.  
  
Хакс пристегнулся, Бен завел мотор, они мягко тронулись с места. В салоне было прохладно и совсем тихо.  
  
— Как долетел?  
  
Хакс повернул голову к Бену, все еще не зная, что сказать. Он сидел совсем рядом, хоть протягивай руку и проверяй, действительно ли это не он.  
  
Конечно, Хакс рассчитывал, что они встретятся на Презентации. Но не мог предположить, что Бен заберет его из аэропорта, будет спрашивать как он долетел — так просто, будто ничего и не было.  
  
Хакс на мгновение прикрыл глаза. Он совсем забыл, что Бен умел это лучше всего — делать вид, что ничего не произошло. Возможно, в сложившейся между ними ситуации это только пойдет на пользу.  
  
— Перелеты на такое расстояние — это ад, — признался Хакс. — После них едва можно нормально двигаться.  
  
— Еще бы, никто ведь не молодеет, так?  
  
Тепло, с которым Бен это сказал, заставило Хакса расслабиться.  
  
— Я не думал, что мы встретимся так легко. Что будет так легко, — сказал он, не отрывая взгляда от Бена.  
  
— Не радуйся заранее. Легко — это только вначале. — Бен сразу стал серьезным. — Ты останешься в этом костюме?  
  
— Нет, у меня с собой смокинг. Мы же в «Хилтон»? Там же в любом случае найдется, где переодеться.  
  
— Да, все решаемо.  
  
Хакс вздрогнул, когда услышал эти слова. Какое-то время они ехали в тишине. Одна мысль сменяла другую и, казалось, ни одна из них не звучала достаточно хорошо, чтобы произнести ее вслух.  
  
— Ты не изменился. Во всяком случае — внешне, — наконец заметил Хакс.  
  
Бен бросил на него быстрый взгляд, лишь на мгновение оторвавшись от дороги.  
  
— Ты тоже, — ответил он. — Я рад, что ты вернулся. Ты ведь вернулся?  
  
— Бен, я… — начал он и замолчал.  
  
— То, о чем ты хочешь поговорить, мы обсудим позже. Если будет нужно, конечно.  
  
Хакс хотел бы поговорить. Хотел узнать, что случилось у Бена за это время, именно у него — а не у той медийной личности, в которую он начал превращаться в его отсутствие. Пусть под псевдонимами, но получив новые возможности. И в газетах, и в журналах его позиции постепенно крепли, а к его мнению стали прислушиваться.  
  
Он стал тем, кем не стал бы, если бы Сноук не отправил Хакса за границу и не поставил бы Бена во главу нескольких журналов и газет разом. Бесценный опыт, за который пришлось, конечно, заплатить.  
  
Хакс не мог изменить своему характеру и, несмотря на все глубокое чувство влюбленности, которое испытывал к Бену до сих пор, в какой-то степени был благодарен за то, как все сложилось.

 

  
Презентацию книги устраивали в просторном зале ресторана отеля «Хилтон». Подъехав к главному входу, Бен отдал ключи от машины портье и повел Хакса за собой.  
  
— У меня на этот вечер здесь номер. Можешь переодеться там. — Бен протянул ему электронный ключ. — Только спустись к половине девятого. Я не хочу, чтобы ты пропустил начало.  
  
Хакс успел принять душ и привести себя в порядок буквально за четверть часа. В холл он спустился в начале девятого. У стойки регистрации его наконец встретила Фазма.  
  
— Шикарно выглядите, сэр, — прокомментировала она. — Английские костюмы вам к лицу.  
  
— Фазма, слышать это от такой роскошной женщины, как ты — высшее блаженство.  
  
— Мне вас очень не хватало, сэр, — призналась она. — Я хотела к вам приехать, но мистер Сноук не отпустил. Здесь было очень много дел.  
  
— Как и у меня. — Хакс нахмурился. — Можешь себе представить, каково было там работать без своих людей. Сноук как специально всех нас на прочность решил проверить.  
  
— Кто же знает этого полоумного старика, сэр, — пожала она плечами. — Может, просто впал в маразм.  
  
— Удивительно слышать от тебя такие слова, — усмехнулся Хакс.  
  
— Меняю имидж, сэр. Сейчас Америка еще более свободная страна, чем раньше. Вы видели, какие митинги устраивают в поддержку прав женщин?  
  
Хакс только и смог, что закатить глаза. Фазма не обиделась.  
  
В холле постепенно собирались гости, но двери в зал открыли ровно в половину.  
  
— Сюда, сэр, у вас самый ближний к сцене стол.  
  
Фазма проводила его к их местам. Хакс осматривал зал, пытаясь найти глазами знакомые лица.  
  
— Удивлены, что к вам никто не подошел? — спросила она, сжав спинку стула, напротив которого стояла табличка с ее именем.  
  
— Как раз другого я и не ожидал. Обычно люди быстро охладевают к тем, кто не поддерживает с ними никаких связей.  
  
Горько, но правда. Только вот Хакс надеялся, что у них с Беном не все потеряно.  
  
— Тогда предположу, что вы ищете мистера Сноука или Бена. Первого не будет: вчера ночью случился приступ, и из больницы его привести не смогут. Гости пока об этом не знают. А Бен где-то здесь и сейчас подойдет. Вы только извините, мне надо на сцену. Вас, наверное, не предупредили, но презентацию буду вести я.  
  
Хакс не успел толком удивиться, лишь кивнул, провожая ее взглядом.  
  
В очередной раз он вернулся мыслями к тому, что произошло. И вдруг разозлился на себя, как не злился никогда. Что случилось, то случилось. Это уже позади, и теперь есть только настоящий момент. Момент, в который он может снова попробовать получить то, что хочет. По какой бы причине все ни сорвалось тогда, сейчас у него есть шанс все сделать иначе.  
  
Бен появился ровно в ту минуту, когда свет в зале приглушили, а Фазма поднялась на сцену под аплодисменты.  
  
Она сразу начала с благодарностей. Конечно, благодарила она мистера Сноука за мир возможностей, который тот открыл всем сотрудникам холдинга «Первый Порядок». Благодарила представителей различных издательств, коллег, редакторов и деловых партнеров.  
  
— И я могла бы продолжать этот список весь вечер, — сказала Фазма, когда очередные аплодисменты стихли. — Множество людей были с мистером Сноуком долгие, долгие годы. И, как никто другой, мистер Сноук знает, что чужую помощь переоценить нельзя. Как нельзя и переоценить то, что дает тебе простое присутствие рядом нужного человека. Если вы думаете, что «Борьба против всех» — о политике, вы правы. Если вы думаете, что «Борьба против всех» — о его карьерном пути, вы правы. Но вы не правы, если считаете, что знаете, кто написал эту книгу.  
  
Фазма взяла очередную паузу. Хакс повернулся к Бену и встретился с ним взглядом. В его глазах промелькнуло что-то такое, отчего Хакс смотрел и не мог отвернуться, выдерживая этот очередной вызов во взгляде Бена. Это длилось, пока Фазма не продолжила:  
  
— Дамы и господа, всем вам известно, что автором биографии мистера Сноука считается Кайло Рен. Нераскрытая личность, загадочная фигура. С этим именем связано много слухов, домыслов, теорий. Никому, кроме Армитажа Хакса, которого последние несколько месяцев дела держали на туманном Альбионе — кстати, сегодня он здесь, в этом зале, — она взяла небольшую паузу, публика отреагировала сдержанными аплодисментам, — не было известно, кто прячется под этой «маской». Что же, вам повезло. Еще мгновение, и вы наконец узнаете, кто же скрывался под именем Кайло Рена. Итак, встречайте!  
  
Все произошло разом. Прожектор выхватил их стол, Бен поднялся на ноги и под взорвавшийся шепотом зал направился к сцене.

Кто-то узнал в нем Бена Соло, кто-то — нет. В любом случае, история, которую, как думал Хакс, многие уже забыли, получила свое неожиданное продолжение.  
  
— Добрый вечер, дамы и господа. Для тех, кто меня не знает, представлюсь. Кайло Рен. Хотя дома меня по-прежнему зовут Бен Соло. Но вы попробуйте переспорить свою мать, когда она — Лея Органа.  
  
Хакс не знал, какие эмоции испытывать. Весь зал загудел. А Бен, Бен стоял на сцене и смотрел прямо на него.  
  
Высвеченный лучом прожектора, в безупречно сидящем костюме, с такими же длинными волосами, которые Хакс до сих пор помнил на ощупь.  
  
— И чтобы у вас не осталось никаких вопросов и сомнений, я хотел бы пригласить на эту сцену Армитажа Хакса, человека, который знает меня лучше всех присутствующих.  
  
Он мог бы остаться на месте и не становится снова частью игры, — эта мысль промелькнула так же быстро, как и угасла. Потому что на самом деле не мог. Хакс встал и пошел к сцене, как того и хотел Бен, как того хотели они оба. Открытая провокация, эпатаж. Ему этого так не хватало.  
  
Пока он поднимался, Бен успел сказать еще пару слов:  
  
— Армитаж Хакс, человек, который сделал мне это имя. Который также показал, что имя — лишь имя, которое не меняет самой сути.  
  
Бен уступил место у микрофона, оставаясь рядом.  
  
— Добрый вечер. Когда такие люди, как я, говорят слова «буду честен», им, конечно, не верят, — в зале раздались сдержанные смешки. — Но буду честен — выступать сегодняшним вечером я не планировал. Поэтому скажу только одно. Сам я свою биографию никогда бы не заказал, да и Бену не советовал бы. Вы спросите, почему? Ответ простой. Потому что прошлое не имеет никакого значения. Важен только настоящий момент. Момент и его последствия. Так что могу лишь пожелать вам правильно выбирать моменты и — хорошего вечера.  
  
Хакс успел сделать лишь шаг в сторону от микрофона, как почувствовал пальцы Бена на своем запястье. А в следующий момент — уже его губы на своих.  
  
Поцелуй вышел совсем коротким. Что не помешало всем присутствующим в зале устроить такой шум, какой иногда не бывал и на четвертое июля.

 

  
Хакс не помнил, как ушел со сцены. Не помнил, как прошел через холл и поднялся в номер.  
  
Он пришел в себя только в ванной, когда, умывшись, поднял взгляд на свое отражение в зеркале.  
  
Вода стекала по коже, по светлым ресницам и бровям. Ледяная, она все равно не смогла толком вернуть ему самообладание.  
  
Когда за спиной раздались шаги, он обернулся. Бен стоял в дверях.  
  
— Если ты хочешь мне что-то сказать, то теперь — самое время, — произнес Бен. Он снял с крючка полотенце, подошел ближе. Хакс не двигался.  
  
— А что я могу тебе сказать на эту выходку?  
  
— Ты считаешь, это выходка? А расстаться со мной и уехать в Европу — это не выходка?  
  
— Это был вопрос доверия, нет? Ты же знал, что будут трудности. Что будут дела, будет работа, которая сможет помешать.  
  
— Твое доверие я не предавал, — резко возразил Бен. — Ни разу.  
  
— Я знаю.  
  
Все напряжение, которое копилось в Хаксе, разом схлынуло. Разве имело теперь значения, почему этот год прошел в тишине, если сейчас наедине друг с другом было снова так — так искренне, так легко, так хорошо.  
  
— Но о сегодняшнем вечере ты мог хотя бы меня предупредить.  
  
Не дождавшись, пока Хакс возьмет полотенце, Бен сам коснулся мягкой махровой тканью его лица и ответил:  
  
— Не сказал — потому что знаю тебя. Ты бы захотел обдумать этот план и внести свои коррективы. — Он попытался улыбнуться, но вышло плохо. Сейчас он казался по-настоящему уставшим. — А я хотел сделать все сам.  
  
— Упрямый, — со вздохом сказал Хакс.  
  
— Ты знаешь, — продолжил Бен, — что с той минуты, как я последний раз тебя видел в аэропорту Сан-Франциско, все напоминало мне очень, очень плохой сон. Десятки мероприятий, подписания договоров, публикации. Калейдоскоп событий, лиц, и ни одно из них — не твое.  
  
Хакс смотрел на него, не говоря ни слова. Что он мог сказать сейчас? Он чувствовал тоже самое.  
  
— У меня эти месяцы не сильно отличались от твоих. Как дурной сон, из которого не можешь выбраться.  
  
— Но ты-то привык к такому. Неужели происходящее было настолько плохим? — спросил Бен, убирая от его лица намокшие волосы.  
  
— Ровно до того момента, как ты решил меня при всех поцеловать — да. Тут я понял, что это тот плохой сон закончиося. Ведь такой абсурд может твориться только в реальности.  
  
Бен засмеялся.  
  
— Но ты ведь согласишься, что мой план — гениальное окончание той истории.  
  
— Так ты давно решил раскрыть личность Кайло Рена?  
  
— Как только Сноук заявил, что хочет выпустить под этим псевдонимом книгу о себе. Он хотел сыграть на имени, которое он не создавал. Я его переиграл.  
  
— Фазма сказала, что его здоровье окончательно ухудшилось, — заметил Хакс.  
  
— Мне кажется, очень скоро мы снова будем собирать гостей. На этот раз — по поводу его ухода из жизни.  
  
Хакс хмыкнул.  
  
— Неплохой будет повод. У тебя уже есть какое-нибудь шокирующее заявление, которое ты бы выдал на его похоронах?  
  
Бен засмеялся. Он обнял его лицо ладонями и приблизил к себе.  
  
— Ты же знаешь, что я искатель справедливости — в каком-то смысле. Кайло Рена придумал ты. Я — раскрыл его личность. Так что следующий ход — за тобой.  
  
Хакс улыбнулся ему и потянулся вперед, встречаясь своими губами с его.  
  
Между ними оставалось не так много нерешенного. Бен — упрямый и гордый. И все, что он делал — провокация. Единственная провокация, на которую Хакс всегда готов был поддаться снова.


End file.
